Rewrite
by Rozan-ji
Summary: Había negado su destino y vagaba sin rumbo, sin saber que no se puede escapar de lo que ya está escrito.
1. Cero

**Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei**

* * *

Rewrite

Capítulo 1: Cero

La familia se hallaba en la sala principal. Sentados en silencio, cada uno de los tres miembros ocupaba un lado de la pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro de la inmensa habitación. El viejo reloj de pared marcaba cada segundo que pasaba con un fuerte chasquido, intensificando la tensión que se respiraba.

Solo Yohmei parecía distante. Cada tanto pasaba las hojas del periódico parsimoniosamente, como si se tratara de una apacible tarde más en la que podía leer las noticias. Su hija Keiko estaba a su lado. Tenía la mirada rígida clavada en la superficie de madera, frustrada por no poder romper la muralla de orgullo en la que el anciano se había aislado. Mikihisa no lo había intentado siquiera, y aguardaba en silencio, su rostro ilegible tras la máscara.

El tiempo avanzaba con crueldad. Una docena de chasquidos más y llegaba hasta ellos el inconfundible aroma a tierra húmeda a través de la ventana. La mujer se asomó para comprobar cómo una fina llovizna comenzaba a caer y rápidamente cubría el paisaje montañoso con una cortina invisible. Las hojas cedían bajo las persistentes gotitas, la tierra se ablandaba alrededor de los improvisados charcos, y las últimas bandadas desprevenidas volaban a su refugio bajo el cielo oscuro.

Fue un momento fugaz en el que el pecho le tembló, pero por encima del miedo y del enfado con su padre, decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

-Esto es ridículo –dijo apretando los dientes, y caminó golpeando los talones de vuelta a la mesa, donde su padre continuaba fingiendo que leía. El movimiento que hizo para apoderarse del periódico fue tan rápido que ni Mikihisa ni Yohmei llegaron a advertirlo. De pronto solo hubo un montón de papel arrugado sobre la mesa.

-Si lo que quieres es matarlo, lo estas logrando. Él está allí afuera, en algún lado, y pretendes que no te importa. Puedes ser su maestro, pero es nuestro hijo y no podemos seguir esperando a que cedas en este estúpido asunto –explotó finalmente después de horas. La expresión del anciano no cambió, y eso la enfureció más.

Entonces se dirigió a Mikihisa, y solo bastó una mirada implorante en sus ojos oscuros para que el hombre desapareciera al segundo, junto a sus espíritus acompañantes.

Reapareció casi una hora después, cubierto de barro, al igual que el niño que cargaba en brazos. Desfalleciente, Yoh Asakura de diez años aún repetía;

-…no lo haré.

Permanecer varios días hospitalizado al borde de la muerte cambió el curso de las cosas. O tal vez su destino se selló antes de eso, cuando su abuelo le informó esa tarde que su vida hasta los dieciséis años estaba prácticamente arreglada, y cuando Yoh pensó "quiero hacer algo que yo quiera", negándose a toda obligación.

Las consecuencias de su huida a la montaña ese día de tormenta fueron nefastas. Una enfermedad en sus pulmones se desarrolló rápidamente y su tiempo en el hospital se alargó más de lo previsto. La ruidosa máquina que le impulsaba oxígeno a su cuerpo inquietó a sus padres, e hizo quebrantar la voluntad familiar. Yohmei se obligó a confiar en la flexibilidad de su hija y su cuñado, y le transmitió el mensaje final a Kino, en Aomori, cuando entendió que tendría un nieto al que cuidaría, o no lo tendría para nada.

-¿Pero, y Hao? –Kino aún desconfiaba ahora que los planes había cambiado y no había una solución a la vista con el problema que dependía de los Asakura.

-Tendremos que hablar con él –replicó Yohmei –Y rogar porque nos escuche.

Todo sería diferente a partir de ahora. Los hilos se habían movido en otra dirección para Yoh. Participar en el torneo estuvo fuera de discusión, después de todo creció siendo demasiado débil debido a su enfermedad. Su compromiso fue anulado antes de ser siquiera concretado. Así, el heredero de los Asakura tenía todos los años de su vida para ser lo que quería hacer.

Solo que no tanto.

Las píldoras ocupaban toda la palma de su mano. Ni siquiera las había contado pero, ¿quién lo haría en una situación así?

-¿Recuerdas si fue todo el frasco, entonces? –persistió el médico.

Asintió a falta de poder usar su boca, ocupada en su mayor parte por un tubo.

A su alrededor había mucho movimiento, cada tanto alguien con bata blanca pasaba a su lado y lo inyectaba en el brazo.

-¿Alguien a quien podamos notificar? –preguntó el doctor, tomándole el pulso mientras llenaba una forma rápidamente. Era obvio que la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, que no podría dar una respuesta demasiado compleja. En algún lado de la habitación alguien contestó;

-Vive solo en Tokio. Nativo de Izumo.

-Contacten a los Asakura de Izumo –dijo entonces.

Tuvo el impulso de remover toda la longitud del tubo de su interior para contradecir la inesperada orden, pero alguien le sujetó de las manos, impidiéndole que se mueva.

-Entiendo cómo se siente, pero es parte del procedimiento –le dijo un enfermero con aire aburrido, como si hubiera hecho eso miles de veces -¿O acaso pagará usted los gastos?

Yoh asintió fervorosamente, suplicante.

El monto de dinero que poseía en ese momento no era la más jugosa de las sumas, pero alcanzó para cubrir su atención médica y evitar que su familia se enterara. Afortunadamente para él, si podría decirse así, estuvo recluido en el hospital sólo un día. Luego de veinticuatro horas una enfermera le tendió sus ropas lavadas, sin una pizca de vómito, y además una tarjeta con el nombre y número de un terapeuta; recomendación que iba por la casa.

Llegó a su departamento y se arrojó en el sofá, tan exhausto como si hubiera regresado de un día de trabajo. Todo seguía como antes en su pequeño encierro, pero ahora además de sentirse increíblemente desganado, tenía sólo 800 yenes en el bolsillo -tal vez solo para una comida-, acidez en el estómago y un dolor de garganta extra.

-Haa…–suspiró largamente. No esperaba tener que volver a ese lugar de nueva cuenta y el panorama de la sala de estar que tenía desde su posición en el sillón le incomodaba bastante.

Tapó su rostro con un almohadón, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que ni una pizca de luz se filtrara a través de sus párpados. Quería dormir. Un par de años siquiera. O muchos más. Que el mundo siguiera sin él.

Solo que el mundo seguía. Aun escuchaba el ruido en la calle, autos apresurados y niños gritando. Su vecino de arriba estaba muy activo, al igual que el de su mismo piso, que acababa de llegar y se encontraba en el pasillo hablando por el celular mientras buscaba sus llaves.

Así era, solo podía imaginarse muy sutilmente lo que se sentiría dejar este mundo, solo si cerraba los ojos y si imaginaba el completo silencio, porque al parecer había algo o alguien que aún lo quería allí.

Quitó el almohadón de su rostro, después de todo se sentía un poco sofocante. Y casi en el mismo momento en que daba una irremediable bocanada de aire, algo explotó en la ventana, o más bien, algo cerca de la ventana parecía haberse roto. El estrépito lo sobresaltó y aturdido, se sentó de golpe para averiguar qué había sucedido.

Un gato lo miró directamente a los ojos, sentado en el alfeizar, quieto como una pieza de utilería y de un amarillo escandaloso. Nunca lo había visto por allí, sobretodo porque los gatos no se metían entre edificios que estaban tan contiguos con otros, como era su caso. Se quedó tan inmóvil como el animal, dudando de que fuera real.

Hasta que miró en el suelo los restos de lo que era un vaso de vidrio. Un adorno que tenía su lugar justo donde el animal estaba sentado tranquilamente en ese momento. Para haberlo roto debía ser bastante físico.

-¡Uah!…¡Largo!

Se acercó levantando los brazos espantándolo, pero con un parpadeo, desapareció.

-Ah…debe haber…saltado a otra ventana –murmuró para sí cuando no logró verlo después de asomarse a la estrecha callejuela.

Tanto ajetreo le había dado dolor de estómago. Apenas manteniéndose de pie, se dobló en dos, con ambas manos sujetándose el vientre.

Aún tenía ganas descansar del ruidoso ambiente del hospital, pero la molestia de su estómago exigía atención, y si bien recordaba, el doctor le había indicado que debía comer algo, luego de que había rechazado la comida que estaba incluida en el monto de su estadía.

Decidió obedecerle mansamente sólo porque de verdad le dolía el estómago. Caminó con pesadez la corta distancia a la cocina, pero antes de abrir la nevera recordó con amargura que estaba vacía. Antes de su sabroso coctel de medicamentos -que según sus planes sería su última cena- Yoh había arrasado con todo lo que tenía en su despensa. Había leído que mejoraba el efecto.

Tal vez un poco de jugo ayudaría de igual forma, pensó, cuando recordó que debía haber una jarra aún. Y tiró de la pequeña puerta blanca.

Lo primero que vio fue la susodicha jarra. Pero además, sobre el estante principal de la fría superficie, había dos enormes manzanas. Las miró con atención un momento.

Cerró la nevera, deteniéndose un instante para poner su mente en orden por el solo hecho de que no había forma de que hubiera comida en su nevera. _No había manera_ alguna de que esas manzanas existieran en su cocina, o en su departamento. Debía ser una alucinación pasajera, producto de su reciente incidente.

Abrió la nevera.

El rojo brilló sobre el blanco nuevamente, y cuando tomó una en sus manos y dio un valiente mordisco no pudo negarlo nuevamente. Eran auténticas. El sabor y la textura que no sentía hace tiempo llenaron su boca, y salivó profusamente ante la extraña pero agradable sensación.

Miró a su alrededor masticando y pensando qué debía hacer a continuación. Tal vez debería comenzar por comprar comida, pensó mientras daba un último vistazo a la desolación de su heladera.

La depresión había evolucionado a un nivel que lo obligaba a tratar con ironía su regreso a casa. Recorrió en silencio el ambiente como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pequeño baño, la pequeña sala y la pequeña habitación. Necesitó un poco de valor para entrar en ésta última y miró con aprehensión su futon aún tendido en el suelo. Lo observó por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente, y lo guardó sin más, doblándolo con cuidado. Su ropa y calzado, sus humildes muebles, hasta las cortinas y las paredes, le daban la bienvenida y estaban allí como si nunca hubiera tenido lugar una despedida. Recordó haber pensado con consuelo el día anterior, que nunca más vería todos esos objetos y sin embargo estaba allí y no podía evitar sentir una incómoda nostalgia.

Se acordó de pronto los vidrios rotos de la ventana y fue en busca de los elementos de limpieza. Ya acostumbrado nuevamente a moverse por su modesto departamento, tiró el corazón de la primera manzana a la basura, y barrió el desastre que había hecho el felino con el pequeño adorno. Tuvo que lavarse las manos para quitarse el polvo que se le había pegado por el jugo de la fruta.

Todo estaba como antes y al mismo tiempo no, y era él quien estaba fuera de lugar allí. Se palmeó el pecho, dudando un segundo de estar vivo. El sonido de su propio golpe le pareció un poco hueco, pero era sólido. Al menos no era un fantasma.

Tomó la segunda manzana y nuevamente intentó recordar si él mismo había comprado la fruta y lo habría olvidado por culpa de las píldoras. Una vez había visto un programa de televisión donde se revelaban las consecuencias de sufrir emociones fuertes, y una de ellas era la amnesia. Se decidió por esa opción, como último recurso para explicar el misterio de las manzanas.

Y al parecer aún estaba aturdido, porque cuando miró sus pies notó que había caminado por todo el departamento con los zapatos puestos. Se los quitó, y se dirigió a la entrada para dejarlos donde lo hacía usualmente.

Algo allí llamó su atención. Frente de la puerta y sobre el suelo, había un rectángulo de papel; una carta que no había visto al entrar. Pensó que el encargado la habría arrojado hacía unos pocos minutos mientras estaba en el baño o en la habitación, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando levantó el sobre y vio la pisada de su propio calzado justo encima de su nombre. No se extrañó de haber pasado por alto el correo, si ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos al llegar. Al igual que las manzanas, las manifestaciones de su caos mental se iban sumando. Al menos el gato había sido real.

Cuando la giró entre sus manos, en el envés, descubrió el remitente. Desde que vivía solo en Tokio sus padres nunca le habían escrito, solo se limitaban a comunicarse por teléfono al menos una vez al mes, y por eso se extrañó cuando leyó el solitario nombre de su madre. Sin moverse del lugar rompió el papel para develar el contenido: un párrafo informal y conciso.

-"…tu abuela está…" –leyó y se detuvo. Verificando nuevamente el sobre se dio cuenta por primera vez de dónde provenía la carta. Desconocía el momento en que su madre había viajado al norte para ver a su abuela.

-"…te necesito aquí" –decía, y el alma cayó pesada a sus pies. Era irónico que la persona que trataba de evitar le escribiera diciendo que quería verlo. No estaba seguro si podría enfrentarla, no estaba en su mejor estado y ni siquiera podría ponerse una máscara para resguardarse.

De lo único que estaba seguro en ese momento era que estaba condenado a vivir. No tenía fuerzas para ello, pero había perdido una batalla que daba por ganada y ahora solo estaba resignado. ¿Debería obedecer esa orden y viajar hasta la punta del país?

Su abuelo le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que tendría que obedecer a la voluntad familiar. Nunca supo por qué debía entrenar tan duro, competir en ese pasado torneo, ni ganarlo. Le pareció escuchar alguna vez que las consecuencias serían catastróficas, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de imaginar cuáles serían porque de pronto estuvo en una cama extraña, en una habitación blanca y llena de máquinas.

-¿Por qué era tan importante que me convirtiera en el Shaman King? –le preguntó tímidamente a su abuelo el día que regresó a su casa después de un largo tiempo en el hospital.

-Nada. No era nada –el anciano le concedió una tierna mirada y una mano que se apoyó en su cabeza. –Ahora estás aquí.

Cuando fue mayor admitió que fue su obstinación de niño lo llevó a rehusarse. Un capricho que casi le cuesta la vida de la forma más estúpida. Había tenido total libertad durante muchos años, pero ese libre albedrío lo mantuvo sin rumbo desde el primer momento. A los catorce había elegido Tokio como su lugar, pero sin saber muy bien que hacer allí. Terminó la secundaria y consiguió un empleo tranquilo. Pero de verdad algo se le escapaba de las manos, él debía estar haciendo algo pero no lograba dar con qué. Los años pasaban y el vacío se hacía más profundo. Hasta que un día se hizo insoportable.

No haber aceptado su destino era la razón de su miseria.

-Ahora estoy aquí –musitó, sin dejar de mirar el papel.

No respondería, tomaría el próximo tren a Aomori y llegaría por la noche. Después de todo necesitaba un poco de aire nuevo.

.

.

* * *

Heyyy! Año nuevo, fic nuevo. En otras noticias, amo demasiado a Yoh jaja, fue dificil escribir este capitulo.

As always, hazme saber como anduvo con un review! gracias!


	2. Bosque azul

Rewrite

Capítulo 2: Bosque azul

Aun recostado en el futon, y placenteramente aplastado bajo el pesado cobertor, podía sentir la fría mañana en la punta de su nariz, al igual que el aire gélido lastimándole la garganta. El sol ya había salido, pero el calor escapaba en la península de Shimokita, donde la temperatura era tan baja que el vidrio de la única ventana de su nueva habitación lucía una brillante y opaca escarcha matinal.

Contaría hasta cien y se levantaría, prometió, tomando valor. Mientras, con la vista clavada en el techo, escuchaba a alguien moverse por la casa con paso agitado y decidido. Estando su abuela convaleciente y en constante reposo, la madrugadora no podía ser otra persona más que su madre.

Y para ser tan temprano, vaya que estaba activa. Ambos habían ido a la cama muy tarde la noche anterior, después de una bienvenida y una trivial charla sobre el viaje, intercambiada en susurros para no alterar la quietud nocturna de la posada. Había tenido suerte por ser tan de noche, pero sabía que en cuanto se presentara la ocasión, ella le haría un sinfín de preguntas para ponerse al día con su vida. Y serían tan incómodas de responder como de escuchar.

Un poco agobiado por ese pensamiento, había olvidado que debía contar, y puso los pies en el suelo cuando dedujo que su cuenta invisible debía haber llegado casi a mil. El tatami parecía haberse congelado un poco y crujía suavemente mientras se dirigía a la parte principal de la casa, sin ninguna razón es particular, salvo la de explorar un poco el lugar donde se hospedaría por un tiempo.

Descubrió que con la luz del día ésta no era tan lúgubre. Pero era una vieja casa de una vieja propietaria; estaba poblada densamente con muebles antiguos, muchos en abandono. En cuanto al estilo, era muy parecida a su casa natal solo que con los espacios empequeñecidos y más habitaciones de las que se necesitaban en realidad. Su abuela era una persona solitaria, y aunque tenía entendido que en una época vivía con sus alumnas, hace muchos años había abandonado su carrera de maestra por achaques de la edad.

Cuando llegó a la salita descubrió además una estufa encendida. Ciego del alivio avanzó hasta el aparato y extendió las manos sobre el aire caliente que despedía. Lo único que le impedía abrazar el hierro incandescente era el peligro de prenderse fuego la ropa.

-Acabo de encenderla –informó la voz de Keiko cuando entró a la habitación y vio al joven casi jorobado sobre la estufa. –En un momento estará confortable y podrás quitarte la casaca.

Su madre se refería al viejo abrigo que se había colocado sobre la yukata de dormir. Dejar el futon había sido un proceso traumático. Le agradeció y aprovechó para saludar a la anfitriona.

-Buenos días. Ven, el desayuno está listo –le informó ella. Y energética, lo condujo hacia la cocina donde la mesa estaba puesta y rebosante. Yoh se acercó a inspeccionar de cerca. Tenía arroz para repetir al menos cuatro veces y combinarlo con huevos, sopa de miso, pollo, pequeños trozos de pescado o tofu; además de té, jugo y fruta. Muchos de los alimentos de su preferencia y más. La comida entró humeante y seductora por sus ojos y llegó a su estómago abriéndole el apetito que no tenía desde días atrás.

Se sentó, y comenzó a comer con ansias un poco de todo.

Al contrario de como esperaba , ella no lo hizo, si no que quedó de pie apoyada de espaldas a una mesada. Y muy a diferencia de él, su madre estaba vestida coquetamente, pulcramente peinada y servicialmente dispuesta. Notó cómo Yoh la miraba con intriga, con un trozo de pescado alojado en la boca.

-Esperamos visitas –explicó, leyéndole la mirada. –Vendrán amigas de tu abuela, y al parecer se quedarán por unos días también –suspiró agotada por la idea. –No lo especifiqué en mi carta, pero es por eso que te he pedido que vinieras.

Él asintió, todavía mascando. De pronto entendió la urgencia, estar a cargo de visitas y una persona enferma debía ser agobiante. Removiéndose de pie en el mismo lugar, su madre tenía toda la apariencia de desear un cigarro con fuerzas. Había comenzado a enumerar cosas desconocidas para él, ayudándose de los dedos de la mano, y cuando terminaba se mordía las uñas.

Al parecer la casa estaría muy animada, muy al contrario de cómo se había imaginado su estadía.

Casi se atraganta furiosamente cuando un hombre anciano como el mundo y translúcido como una bombilla apareció sentado a su lado.

-La señora la necesita –informó con voz lúgubre. Y Keiko desapareció al segundo.

Yoh pensó en saludar a su abuela más tarde en ese día, aprovechando que estaba despierta, y terminó de comer junto a su nueva y silenciosa compañía. Agradeció a los dioses por no darle tiempo a su madre de sentarse a tener una conversación real con él, que era una de sus mayores inquietudes, pero al mismo tiempo le daba pena ver lo atiborrada de tareas que estaba.

Si su función allí era de ayuda, podía imaginarse cual sería. Y comprobó que sus suposiciones eran acertadas cuando Keiko volvió y colocó un mapa frente a él, alisándolo en un lugar despejado de la mesa.

Debido a que era muy tarde en la noche, no había apreciado el lugar en su arribo a la estación, ni siquiera por la ventana del taxi que lo había llevado hasta la casa Asakura. De modo que apareció ante él, en forma de cuadrados amarillos y calles grises, el primer panorama real del pueblo. Era en verdad muy pequeño. Yoh miraba distraídamente cada cuadrante del mapa y al mismo tiempo seguía las indicaciones de su madre, que encerrando en un círculo color rojo, le indicaba las tiendas donde debía ir y anotaba aparte la mercadería que debía comprar.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó cuando ésta finalizó, tratando de mantener encerrada en su cabeza toda la información nueva.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y le sonrió.

-Es bueno tenerte cerca –reveló, con tanta amabilidad que lo tomó desprevenido.

En su primer paseo como "chico de los recados", descubrió que el pueblo estaba dividido en dos. Tenía una parte moderna en el centro, con sencillos edificios y un moderado ir y venir de gente, con un toque campestre que aumentaba a medida que la población se adentraba a las montañas. En la periferia, las casas eran pequeñas y muchas de ellas de fachada antigua, como era el caso de la pensión de su abuela. En su mapa aparecían además varios templos muy dispersos alrededor de una gran mancha azul oscuro que indicaba la presencia de un lago.

Todo transcurría tan lenta y rutinariamente que una vez vista una escena, significaba haberlo visto todo. Era como si el frío hubiera congelado el deseo de vivir de los habitantes; los gestos inalterables se repetían una y otra vez en el constante fondo blanco del paisaje nevado.

Pero a pesar de la excesiva paz del lugar, él estaba conforme, manteniendo la mente ocupada de un recado a otro. No pensaba en Tokio en absoluto, sólo se concentraba en caminar con paso avivado para contrarrestar el frío ya que su chaqueta no lo defendía eficazmente del clima. Pero apartando eso, casi podía afirmar que se sentía bien. Aomori era un lugar inusualmente agradable, incluso se había acostumbrado al constante olor a azufre del aire. Terminó sus mandados en un par de horas, y regresó a la casa sin problemas. El mapa podía obviarse con facilidad, era imposible perderse.

Cuando entró en la casa, si el oído no le fallaba, había voces que en la mañana no estaban. Provenían de la salita de la estufa. No tenía deseos de unirse a una conversación con los recién llegados aún, pero supuso que al menos sería correcto avisar a su madre que ya estaba de vuelta.

Su cabeza se asomó tímidamente por la puerta. Un cuarteto de bulliciosas ancianitas estaban bien ubicadas en torno a la mesa baja, cada una con una taza de té en sus manos. Hablaban entre sí con el tono que solo puede salir de una señora con casi ocho décadas encima.

-Este frío…

-Si.

-El gobierno…

-Una pena.

-Una vergüenza.

-Umm…madre –aún desde la puerta y con voz queda, intentó llamar la atención de Keiko, que estaba justo al lado de la viejita más alejada, limpiando algo de la superficie de madera.

Pero su voz había sido indicador de su presencia y además de la mujer más joven, otros cuatro rostros arrugados giraron hacia él, escudriñándolo detrás de cuatro pares de anteojos oscuros.

-Nieto de Asakura –habló una inesperadamente. Su voz untuosa no podía augurar nada bueno. –Es lamentable que una familia legendaria como la tuya haya educado a su último miembro en vano.

-Los jóvenes de hoy –opinó de inmediato otra.

-Lo que me recuerda a alguien que no está aquí.

-No vendrá.

-Tiene que hacerlo. Especialmente ella.

-Fue criada para ser caprichosa.

Quedó en una pieza. Lo que menos esperaba de las viejecitas era un ataque en masa contra su persona, y que además de ser sujeto de broncas, ser casual testigo de cómo se habían disparado más quejas efusivas incluso contra alguien que ni siquiera estaba allí. El coro fue tan inesperado que no supo qué hacer o responder. Lo que tenían de ancianas y maltrechas, lo tenían de carácter irascible.

-Se equivocan con Yoh, señoras –Keiko se apresuró en defenderlo y se ubicó a su lado. –Estoy segura que mi hijo estaba por saludar –y pellizcó el antebrazo de Yoh, que automáticamente hizo una profunda reverencia, hasta quedar mirando directo a la esterilla. Sin embargo se hizo el silencio.

-¿Y bien?

Con una serie de violentos y mudos ademanes, Keiko le recordó que eran ciegas. Como un autómata, Yoh descargó la perorata más formal que se le ocurrió decir, con una mezcla de disculpas, agradeciendo la visita, deseándoles una buena estadía y hasta una vida larga y plena. Tanto palabrerío las dejó no tanto conformes pero al menos calladas.

La mujer lo arrastró fuera, hacia la galería, encontrando un momento para descansar. Todavía le sujetaba con firmeza el brazo, de modo que el chico solo quedó de pie viéndola tomar aire una y otra vez, como si juntara fuerzas y al mismo tiempo contuviera otras.

-Bueno...–a continuación susurró, cediendo el agarre. –No les hagas caso. El mal clima les provoca dolores articulares…Ah, ¿puedes alcanzarme una toalla del baño? Una de ellas ha derramado té en la mesa…

Obedeció, todavía frustrado por la reprimenda. Al entrar al rústico baño, se dirigió directamente a un mueble constituido de estantes, donde se veían a simple vista las toallas organizadas. Tomó una al azar, justo cuando por el rabillo del ojo algo en el espejo llamó su atención, reparando por el vistazo descuidado que la superficie de vidrio se había tornado extraña al pasar frente a ella.

Se asomó, y vio directamente su reflejo, tan quieto como él, pero comprobando con consternación que nada era como debía verse. La persona que aparecía del otro lado tendría diez años menos, vestía un pesado abrigo gris con frondosa piel negra en el cuello, sostenía el mango de un filo enorme, y no menos llamativo, estaba bañado en...

-¿Sangre...?

El corazón le latió con fuerza en el cuello, desconociendo por completo su imagen y al mismo tiempo reconociéndola de inmediato; no podía ser otro que él mismo. Sus rasgos eran idénticos a como los recordaba en su niñez, llevaba los auriculares naranjas que solía usar sin cansancio, y sus idénticos ojos marrones miraban a la versión adulta con furia, con los labios comprimidos en una fina línea tensa. Una gota de sangre resbaló por la pequeña mejilla, y se llevó la mano a su propio rostro, sintiendo el cosquilleo caerle hasta el mentón.

Tambaleó, sosteniéndose de la pared a último momento cuando toda la habitación dio un confuso vuelco y perdió todo sentido del equilibrio. El niño ensangrentado había desaparecido con ese último movimiento, y ahora Yoh adulto lo observaba, aferrándose a la madera y con el rostro blanco del terror.

-Gracias, hijo –agradeció la mujer tomando con prisa la prenda, sorprendiéndolo a la salida del baño.

-¿Mamá...? Necesito salir un momento –dijo, con la voz ahogada a pesar de sus intentos por sonar normal. Por su gesto fugaz de preocupación, ella lo había notado, lo supo. Sin embargo asintió sin indagar.

-No regreses tarde.

Atravesó el umbral. Y caminó, llevado por el movimiento rítmico de sus piernas, con la mirada turbia y fija en el suelo frío.

Lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad, moteada suavemente de blanco. Las manchas eran difusas y caían zigzagueando frente sus ojos, sobre el fondo de la noche. Tardó mucho en volver a sus sentidos y darse cuenta que estaba nevando y que estaba sentado directo en la tierra, contra un árbol de un desolado bosque.

Se puso de pie, asustado por el evidente paso del tiempo, y más importante, tratando de orientarse. El escenario no le era familiar en absoluto. Giró en redondo, encontrándose con más árboles. El follaje perenne de los pinos era sacudido por el viento, brindándole un concierto de murmullos largos y monótonos que llenaban el lugar. Aparte de ese sonido, no se oía nada. La zona estaba totalmente abandonada y casi consumida por la oscuridad.

Su cabeza comenzó a maquinar con furia, buscando un argumento que le sirviera para explicar cómo había terminado en ese lugar. Y aunque una decena de situaciones pasaban por su cabeza, se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido intentar dar con una respuesta al ciento por ciento fiable, porque apenas recordaba qué estaba haciendo antes de aparecer allí. Sabía que mas temprano había conocido el pueblo, y a un grupo de itakos en la pensión, pero ese recuerdo era tan lejano que le costaba creer que había sucedido ese mismo día. Y quiso creer que no había estado perdido más de ese tiempo.

Se dispuso a tratar de encontrar entonces, sin muchas esperanzas, un camino de regreso al pueblo. En una segunda inspección, mas detallada, descubrió muy profunda en la negrura dos pequeñísimas luces, como un par de ojos gatunos, que alumbraban la entrada de un imponente edificio de varios pisos. Era un templo. Confortado por el hallazgo, caminó atontado hacia su dirección, sabiendo que estaría vacío como lo estaba el resto del área, pero era por el momento la única estructura que señalaba una zona medianamente urbanizada. Una eternidad después, llegó hasta la planicie de asfalto de la parte delantera. Pero antes pasar por debajo del atrio, notó que algo se movía a lo lejos, entre los árboles.

Otra luz, contrastando fuertemente, se movía suspendida en el aire, oscilando vagamente como una luciérnaga gigantesca. Al principio dudó en seguirla, sospechando que debía tratarse de un fantasma, o incluso podía ser otra mala pasada de su mente, como la que lo había puesto en ese lugar. Pero la súbita idea de que podría tratarse de un empleado del templo, debido a lo cerca que estaba de éste, terminó por convencerlo y se puso en marcha.

Todavía aturdido, comenzó así una persecución penosa. Una vez mas con los pies sobre la superficie de tierra, se sujetaba de cada tronco que pasaba cerca, mientras veía a su probablemente única salvación a la vista alejándose sin piedad. Cada vez que la luz quedaba eclipsada tras un árbol, su corazón se detenía, temiendo a que desapareciera por completo. Corrió lo más veloz que pudo, en un correteo torpe, tropezando con las ramas y rocas del suelo que ni siquiera podía distinguir, por mantener la vista en la luminiscencia amarilla.

Pero a pesar de no ser muy veloz, se desvanecía con más rapidez con la que él podía avanzar. No la alcanzaría.

-¡O-oye! –gritó, sin aliento. -¡Aquí, para, por favor!

Entonces la luz se agitó, balanceándose en su soporte, y entendió que era una lámpara. Esta vez se mantuvo en su lugar, y le fue más fácil llegar hasta ella cuando notó que la persona lo aguardaba alertada por sus gritos.

-Estoy perdido –explicó cuando estuvo cerca, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas e intentando recuperar el aliento, voluminosas nubes de vapor salían con cada exhalación. Señaló el templo que había quedado a sus espaldas -¿Q-qué templo es éste? ¿Estoy cerca del ryokan Asakura?

Mientras esperaba la respuesta y boqueaba con fuerza, quiso observar al dueño de la lamparita, que si no había visto mal, se trataba de una mujer. Pero la joven bajó la luz para alejarla de su rostro, lo que le pareció un intento de mantenerse en la sombra y que al mismo tiempo, intencionalmente o no, consiguió cegarlo. Protestó, llevándose una mano a los ojos dañados.

-¿Qué..?

-Templo Oeste –la escuchó decir secamente. –El ryokan que dices está bajando derecho por el camino, bordeando el lago. Al menos un kilómetro.

Un kilómetro.

Yoh se irguió lentamente, abrumado por la información. Había abarcado esa distancia enorme a pie y sin recordar absolutamente nada, sin ser consciente de su propio cuerpo, en un trance sin precedentes que ahora, estando en sus cabales, lo descomponía de la impresión.

Con voz casi inaudible emitió un 'gracias', dio la media vuelta, y avanzó tal como le había indicado, hasta que la negrura lo digirió.

-Espera –lo llamó. Y tuvo que hacerlo repetidas veces hasta que él reaccionó y se volvió.

Esta vez, sostenía la lámpara a una cómoda distancia y pudo verle el rostro. Todo en ella era pálido; piel, ojos, y el cabello que se escapaba de la caperuza blanca.

–No puedes volver –le advirtió, viéndolo con dureza, como si le apuntara algo obvio.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué-?

-La tormenta. No llegarás a ningún lado –puntualizó.

Yoh notó entonces el cielo tumultuoso y de un azul negro. El viento que hacía un momento era suave, ahora adquiría carácter; los copos de nieve que apenas habían tocado el suelo, volaron en espiral nuevamente hacia arriba, llevados por una repentina ráfaga. Así y con el vendaval encima, la joven estaba muy tranquila, y lo observaba con cuidado mientras, a pesar de la amenaza, él aún resolvía regresar cuanto antes.

-Será más fuerte que esto –aclaró de pronto. De verdad intentaba convencerlo que no debía intentar volver, y sin dejar de mirar el cielo, consideró por un instante que podría tener razón. No conocía el camino con exactitud y todo lo que la lamparita no llegaba a alumbrar era de un negro intimidante. ¿Debería quedarse en el templo hasta que mejorara el clima? En ese momento, ella le dio la espalda y avanzó un par de pasos, indicándole con una rígida mirada, que debía acompañarla.

Finalmente lo hizo, cuando el viento sopló más fuerte esta vez, alborotándole el cabello y colándose helado entre sus ropas.

Pero en lugar de dirigirlo hasta el santuario, sus pasos se desviaron un poco hacia una dirección desconocida. Tras un corto trayecto el refugio apareció, una casita detrás del templo, escondida medrosa entre los árboles. Ni una cerca la rodeaba; no había límite entre la propiedad y el inmenso bosque, como si hubiera caído del cielo y aterrizado en el apretado claro entre los pinos.

Cuando ingresaron a la pequeña vivienda, dejó un cubo de madera en la entrada, que por el ruido tosco que hizo sospechó que debía ser muy pesado de cargar. Apenas había notado que lo llevaba cuando se habían encontrado, o cuando lo iba conduciendo a la casa, por preguntarse internamente qué podría estar haciendo ella en un sitio como ése, con esa nevisca, y tan de noche.

Dio un respingo cuando los ojos inexpresivos se clavaron en él un momento, y a continuación caminó por un corto pasillo para entrar al cuarto contiguo, donde sintió ruidos típicos de loza y agua. Regresó con el mismo paso impasible y le tendió una taza llena de líquido caliente. Se dio cuenta de cuán frío estaba su cuerpo cuando por instinto acercó el recipiente a su pecho. No había notado lo peligrosamente cerca que había estado de la hipotermia, después de tanto tiempo en la intemperie...

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado allá afuera? –preguntó ella, aunque el interés que denotaba su voz era nulo. Yoh deseaba conocer la respuesta también. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa exactamente desde que el sol está en lo alto hasta que lo suplanta la luna?

-Muchas horas, aparentemente –conjeturó, ácidamente. –¿Estás encargada de ese templo? –se animó a preguntar con genuina intriga. Su aparición todavía le era una incógnita.

-No –fue la seca respuesta. Pasó a su lado y abrió un mueble pequeño del que sacó un futon. –Puedes ponerlo allí –y le señaló un sitio libre en el extremo del estrecho comedor, justo donde estaba de pie.

-Gracias –dijo recibiéndolo, turbado. Al parecer no solo le brindaba resguardo; también pasaría la noche allí, lo que en cierto modo lo tranquilizó cuando sintió la tormenta afuera, estremeciendo toda la casa y haciendo traquetear cada tornillo suelto. Aunque se sentía afortunado por haber encontrado un lugar seguro, al mismo tiempo estaba contrariado por la frialdad de la joven, una actitud extraña que nadie se esperaría por parte de alguien que lo invita a su casa después de insistir tanto. Parecía demasiado molesta.

A continuación, se movió en un rápido recorrido revisando las aberturas de la casa, cerrando un pestillo olvidado y corriendo cortinas. Mientras estaba descuidada, se animó a observarla con un poco más de detenimiento. Se había quitado el abrigo y llevaba puesto un sencillo kimono blanco con figuras celestes, en alguna clase de dibujo que no pudo identificar con totalidad porque la larga melena cubría muchas porciones del bordado.

Terminó su tarea y giró para verlo una última vez; su expresión de confusión no había cambiado desde que había atravesado la puerta. Con el pesado futon bajo un brazo, y la taza en la otra mano, permanecía inmóvil en medio de la sala, vacilante de moverse y evidentemente incómodo. Pero ella había hecho su trabajo y él estaba allí. Tomó de vuelta el cubo y deslizó una puerta de una habitación, abriéndola.

-D-descansa –dijo Yoh, cuando la vio dispuesta a marcharse. Pero no hubo un saludo de vuelta. La puerta se cerró tras ella.

.

.

* * *

Ryokan es algo muy parecido a un minshuku, con alguna diferencia en los servicios.

Bueno, aca es cuando comienza a armarse la historia. Gracias por los reviews del primer capitulo! Aprovecho para decir tambien, ... que hace poco me di cuenta cómo se hace para responder los reviews por privado. Big fail mío.

Adios!


	3. El nido

Rewrite

Capítulo 3. El nido

Era una extenuante caminata de vuelta a la civilización, especialmente para alguien que había tenido pocas horas de descanso.

Acostado en la desolación de esa sala de estar desconocida, con la sola compañía del golpeteo de una madera rebelde aquí y allá, y el ulular del viento en los recovecos más pequeños, esperaba el sueño con su habitual costumbre de mirar el techo. No pasó mucho hasta que esto sucedió, y se entregó derrotado por el cansancio, al tiempo que sus huesos dolorosamente congelados comenzaban a recibir el calor cobijo extraño.

Un sonido salvaje, como un gruñido bajo, jadeó muy cerca de su oído cuando estaba muy cerca al sueño profundo. Se agitó entre sueños, renuente a despertar. Podía tratarse de su imaginación, o del viento que había encontrado un sitio por dónde colarse. Pero la leve sensación de que era observado vendría después, e hizo que abriera los ojos con pereza, para ver entre las rendijas de sus párpados a medio cerrar, la salita tan quieta y oscura como esperaba. Le pareció reparar por un segundo una agitación inusual entre las sombras, y le había dirigido su atención un instante, pero somnoliento, finalmente atribuyó las visiones al cansancio, hasta que acabó por dormirse de nuevo, con el arrullo bajo del viento ronco aún muy cerca.

Esa había sido su noche, y un amanecer sin sol le dio la oportunidad para escabullirse fuera de la casita, donde le había quedado claro anteriormente que su presencia no era grata. Su dueña no lo extrañaría demasiado, pero su escape también significaba deberle un merecido agradecimiento. Eso hizo que plegara el futon con extremo cuidado y colocara con aprensión la taza vacía en la mesita baja. No había tenido el valor de lavarla; casi seguro que adentrarse más en la casa para hacerlo también sería un motivo de disgusto para la joven.

El solitario trayecto era un poco tenebroso. Aunque ya no estaba rodeado por un irremediable reino de penumbras, la tormenta había dejado un paisaje exótico con un cielo inconcluso que se debatía en esos momentos entre la luz y la oscuridad, y las mismas nubes habían descendido a nivel del suelo bañando la superficie con una húmeda niebla. Con su visión tremendamente empobrecida, solo podía confiar en la línea recta del camino hacia su casa -según la chica le había indicado- e iba siguiendo la rústica carretera que corría a su lado, con la vista enfrentada horizonte turbio.

Después de media hora de caminar, quiso creer que estaba acercándose a la villa, cuando adivinó entre la niebla los perfiles de algunas casitas salpicando los costados de la carretera. Sus habitantes debían dormir, al igual que todo Aomori en ese momento.

Arrastraba tanto los pies que no era consciente de la huella en forma de rieles perfectos que dejaba tras sí, profundos en la nieve, pero nunca había sido un buen madrugador y le faltaban las fuerzas hasta para mantenerse despierto. Lo primero que haría al llegar a la casa sería recuperar las energías que las emociones de la noche anterior le habían quitado.

Paró en seco cuando una voz salió desde las profundidades de su memoria. "No regreses tarde", le había pedido su madre. Ella estaría profundamente preocupada en esos momentos y él, en problemas.

-¡Ey! ¡Detente!

El chirrido de un motor deteniéndose a su lado lo asustó un poco, y miró con curiosidad al par de hombres uniformados de azul apearse del auto y caminar decididamente hacia él. Tal vez los problemas llegarían antes de que pisara su casa.

Adivinó de inmediato porqué lo habrían llamado. Ver una figura errando como él lo hacía a esas horas de la mañana tenía una sola explicación, y alzó las manos sobre su cabeza, exclamando desesperado;

-¡No estoy ebrio, no lo estoy!

Temía que la situación pasara a física sin poder evitarlo, pero el par se limitó a examinarle el rostro brevemente, lo mismo que su apariencia en general. Yoh se inquietó. Si se basaban en eso para determinar si estaba embriagado o no, lo más probable era que terminara en el calabozo. Su viejo abrigo negro -el cual no se había quitado para dormir- estaba completamente arrugado, sabía que su cabello necesitaba una buena acicalada, y ni hablar de las ojeras que estaba seguro que lucía.

A juzgar por sus expresiones, sin duda habían advertido su aspecto mendigo, y uno de ellos le preguntó sin mucho convencimiento.

-¿Eres Yoh Asakura?

* * *

Cuando Keiko abrió la puerta no se extrañó al ver a su hijo siendo escoltado. Lo recibió con una calma que hasta sorprendió a los oficiales, y les agradeció repetidas veces antes de despedirlos, y tras haber de jalado a Yoh al interior.

-No estás sorprendida de verme –apuntó el castaño cuando la puerta se cerró. Keiko suspiró liberando su fastidio.

-Claro que no. Desapareciste hace doce horas, ¿qué pretendías que hiciera? Consulté a los espíritus. Tenía que saber dónde estabas y en qué condiciones –explicó cruzando los brazos. –Son muy útiles, deberías usarlos para ahorrarme el trabajo, la próxima vez que quieras esfumarte así –agregó, e Yoh recibió ese comentario como una bofetada. Ella sabía que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con espíritus.

-No fue algo intencional –refutó molesto, pero pensado de inmediato una excusa con tal de no mencionar su episodio de amnesia. –Quise explorar un poco y me alejé hasta perderme. De todas formas, si los espíritus te dijeron lo necesario, ¿porque te enfadas?

-El problema es otro, y es por eso recurrí a la policía para que te buscaran –dijo. De pronto su tono exaltado se atenuaba. –Los espíritus me dijeron que te encontrabas bien, pero no dónde estabas. No quisieron responder, esquivaban mi pregunta una y otra vez, por alguna razón.

No sabía cómo funcionaba la comunicación con espíritus del otro mundo, o la clase de cosas que eran tan comunes para el resto de su familia. En realidad, su experiencia con fantasmas se limitaba a responderles sólo si ellos le hablaban. Pero viendo la consternación de la miko, que un espíritu se rehúse a contestar algo no debía ser ni bueno ni normal.

Keiko se calló y lo enfrentaba expectante. Era turno del castaño de dar explicaciones, pero no supo qué decir. No había hecho nada fuera de lo común en su ausencia, ¿por qué era culpable de la rebeldía de algunos fantasmas?

-Niño. Dónde estuviste.

No se había percatado que había alguien más en la sala. Una de las viejas itako se había acercado sigilosamente y lo increpaba a distancia. Con prudencia, como si tuviera frente a una fiera sin cadenas. Sus labios temblaron al hablar.

-Estuviste con ella, ¿verdad? Contesta –inquirió nuevamente.

-¿"Ella"? –de pronto Yoh tuvo la convicción de que se refería a la joven que le había dado asilo, no podía ser de otra manera. Y aunque no tenía idea de cómo había llegado la vieja a esa conclusión tan acertada, finalmente respondió para evitar que su impaciencia creciera –Bueno, sí, la tormenta me sorprendió y no tenía dónde ir… –balbuceó mirando a una y otra mujer. No entendía cuál había sido su falta, pero lo que sea que había hecho y que las había puesto en alerta, lo había hecho sin intención.

-Apestas a demonios –sentenció, como si olisqueara algo de verdad repugnante. –Onis. Toda tu aura esta manchada – y a pesar de ser ciega, trazó con la punta del bastón un perfecto ovalo en torno a Yoh.

Se sonrojó, humillado. Aunque sin entenderle totalmente, la forma en que le habló era insultante. No le sorprendía viniendo de la anciana, ya conocía su particular carácter, pero miró profundamente intrigado a su madre, que luego de haber escuchado eso parecía tan asombrada como él. Finalmente ella asintió, confirmándole con pena palabras de la itako.

-Supongo que no podía ser de otra manera. Estuviste en ese lugar después de todo –concluyó la mujer apretando las manos en el mango del bastón hasta alisar sus arrugas.

Las preguntas se colmaban en su cabeza. Pero antes de poder desprenderse de alguna, una mano lo tomó de la muñeca.

-Con permiso, señora Shizu. Me haré cargo de él ahora.

Entonces Keiko lo arrastró por el pasillo hasta una habitación donde no había entrado antes. Era exactamente como las demás, tal vez más limpia en cierto punto. Aparte de un almohadón, un par de cajas y una alfombra situada en centro, no había nada más. Desconocía porqué lo había llevado hasta allí o qué se había referido con "hacerse cargo", pero pudo darse una idea con solo ver esos objetos.

-¿En verdad estoy…machado? –antes de responder, la mujer le señaló la alfombra. Se sentó obediente.

-Bastante. ¿No sientes nada? –Yoh negó con un gesto, preocupándose cada vez más.

-¿Es porque pasé la noche en esa casa? ¿Por qué estar allí me produciría esto?–indagó mientras su madre tomaba lugar en el almohadón y extraía varios elementos de un estuche. Encendió incienso y una buena cantidad de velas.

-Ya te dijo ella el porqué...y ahora entiendo por qué tuve problemas en mi sesión de espiritismo; ellos evitan todo lo que les significa un peligro. Pero nunca imaginé que llegarías...así –miró rápidamente a un perplejo Yoh. –Escuché a las señoras hablar sobre ella. También es itako, pero trabaja de una forma diferente –mientras hablaba se colgaba al cuello un rosario blanco. Luego continuó repasando. –Fue alumna aquí hasta que se fue por su cuenta a los quince. Su nombre es Kyouyama.

Finalizó su relato cerrando los ojos con solemnidad, y el chico aguardó con igual silencio, entendiendo que no debía hablar por el inminente comienzo del ritual. Concentrada, ella sacudió una campana, cuyo sonar dio inicio a una oración monótona. Como no le había dado ninguna orden en especial, se mantuvo sentado tratando de asimilar la nueva información, mientras el humo del incienso se concentraba densamente sobre sus cabezas.

La ceremonia duró muy poco; con una sacudida más de la campana y un par de aplausos cortos, había terminado, y Keiko volvía a hablar como antes.

-Aunque te hayas infectado un poco, me alegro que te haya alojado. Era peligroso si volvías con ese clima. ¿Te sientes mejor verdad? Tu aura ya no está tan viciada.

-En realidad no siento ningún cambio –confirmó Yoh nuevamente. Comenzaba a sentirse como un idiota.

-Deben ser tus poderes. Están un poco dormidos –razonó ella. Era una respuesta lógica, pero no terminó de convencerle. Caviló un momento, recordando el suceso extraño que había experimentado durante la noche.

-Los onis… ¿cómo son?

Ella contestó cuando terminó de soplar la última vela.

-Solo los conozco por algunos bosquejos de hace mil de años. Tienen muchas formas, pero cuando ves uno, por alguna razón sabes lo que es. Qué bueno que eso no haya ocurrido.

Aturdido, Yoh estuvo a punto de relatarle lo que le había ocurrido en la casita, ahora seguro que nada había sido producto del viento o un juego de sombras, pero lo pensó dos veces. Su madre parecía feliz de tenerlo a salvo, y tragó sus palabras, decidido a no angustiarla más.

–He estado ocupando esta habitación para uso personal, pero como ves, esas cajas viejas están en medio. ¿Puedes llevarlas al piso superior? En cualquier habitación está bien, después de todo, las ancianas duermen juntas aquí abajo. Más cerca de tu abuela, ya sabes.

El par de cajas que le señalaba no eran pesadas, y las cargó apiladas una sobre otra, escaleras arriba. Tal como le dijo ella, ingresó en una habitación al azar para dejarlas. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, tropezó con una porción rota de la esterilla y trastabilló hacia adelante un gran trecho de la habitación, sin soltar su cargamento y sin llegar a caer, pero estando muy cerca.

Aunque muchos objetos de la caja superior no tuvieron tanta suerte. Simplemente se deslizaron hacia afuera mientras él estaba en un peligroso ángulo, y se desparramaron por el suelo.

Ya firme sobre sus pies, observó el desastre y suspiró.

La mayoría eran papeles. De cuclillas, juntó uno a uno percatándose lo viejos que eran, muchos de ellos ilegibles. Cuadernos, hojas sueltas, libros escolares… Estos últimos llamaron su atención. Eran libros de escuela elemental; recordaba haber usado el mismo material cuando era niño. Nostálgico, tomó uno en sus manos, sacudiéndole el polvo, y al pasar algunas hojas, descubrió el nombre de su antiguo propietario.

-Anna Asakura –leyó. Pero miró contrariado la caligrafía, no conocía ningún pariente con ese nombre.

Su madre irrumpió en la habitación.

-Encontré esto –informó, emocionada, sujetando a su vista un abrigo grueso gris oscuro. Lo sacudió un poco y las partículas de polvo volaron en todas direcciones. Con polillas y todo, obligó a Yoh a pararse para medirlo por encima de su ropa. -¡Ja! Como supuse, te queda perfecto.

-¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba un abrigo nuevo? –aunque lo de "nuevo" no era tan correcto. A pesar de estar en buenas condiciones, debía tener varios años. Miró su pecho, evaluando el gris predominante, salvo por un bordado blanco en forma de árbol abstracto en la solapa izquierda.

-Una madre sabe todo –dijo con superioridad. –Era de tu padre –explicó con la mente ausente en un recuerdo, pinchando un dedo en el símbolo que Yoh había notado. –Está muy ocupado ahora, siendo la cabeza de la familia…, pero le hubiera gustado verte.

Mikihisa había pasado de escalar montañas a tiempo completo, a manejar la familia a tiempo completo, y no lo veía desde hace meses. Su antigua prenda era una buena adquisición y la recibió ilusionado, sintiéndose más que listo para combatir el frío mordaz.

Aun complacido y todo, bostezó largamente, y Keiko lo envió a la cama con insistencia, a lo que no hubo protesta alguna. Resolvió que al despertar pasaría por la habitación de Kino para -finalmente- verla. Pero después de su siesta reparadora y estando muy cerca de la habitación de su abuela, fue interceptado por las cinco ancianas. Sin decir nada, le extendieron un sobre, tras rodearlo como una bandada de buitres.

-Puedes ser útil en algo y entregar esto –Yoh lo recibió de mala gana, sin poder rechazar la orden. Después de todo, esa era su función en Aomori.

-¿A quién? –y no tuvo tiempo de comprobar si el sobre tendría escrita su respuesta, porque lo que ellas le dijeron luego le dio un claro indicio de a dónde debía dirigirse.

-Si vuelves sucio te limpiaremos nosotras.

-Asegúrate que lo lea.

No se había imaginado que el momento de estrenar la prenda de su padre llegaría tan pronto, ni tampoco había previsto hacer nuevamente ese largo recorrido a través del páramo congelado. Pero al menos le tomó menos tiempo, o eso le pareció. Tal vez porque iba mentalizándose que las viejas lo "limpiarían" más tarde en la casa, como habían prometido. Ese pensamiento no le agradaba en absoluto.

Con el templo a la vista, descubrió algo que no encajaba. Un brillante auto negro y lujoso estaba aparcado en la única porción asfaltada. No había nadie dentro. Pasó a su lado sin prestarle mucha atención, pero sorprendido por el hallazgo y continuó por tierra adentrándose en el bosque, descubriendo un sendero bien marcado que no había visto la vez anterior. La nieve estaba acumulada a los lados y la tierra había sido prensada con fuerza, lo que hizo su trayecto hasta la casita mucho más cómodo.

Unos minutos después la construcción apareció. Se la veía muy pequeña junto a la altura de los pinos. En el último tramo hasta la puerta, se ocupó en repasar las palabras exactas que diría al entregar su carta. ¿Debería tocar la puerta o anunciarse desde lejos? No estaba seguro qué molestaría menos el delicado carácter de la joven, pero no pudo decidir si lo haría de una u otra forma, porque la sensación de que había alguien más lo detuvo.

Miró a su alrededor hasta descubrir a un hombre joven, de traje fino y cabello negro muy corto. Apoyado contra un árbol lejano, e inhalando un cigarro largo, lo observaba con detenimiento. Yoh lo observó a su vez. Sin duda era el dueño del auto.

El muchacho exhaló el humo, los ojos negros aún fijos en él, como si observara una presa a la que tenía asegurada. Se notaba a la legua que no estaba precisamente complacido por la presencia de Yoh, pero el castaño no buscaba problemas con nadie y decidió ignorar la mirada tan poco amigable que le era dedicada, y puso su atención en la puerta, aun indeciso de cómo llegar hasta ella.

Pero el extraño habló.

-Bueno, bueno. Hola tú –saludó entre risas exageradas. Se acercaba de a poco. –No puedo evitar notar que nunca te he visto por aquí, así que dime niño… ¿quién mierdas eres?

Su aspecto intimidante iba perfecto con la hostilidad de su voz. Sin interés en entablar una conversación con el sujeto, alzó un muro entre ambos, entregándole la vista de su perfil endurecido con la vista fija hacia la casita.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? –insistió él.

-Debo entregar algo –contestó con la misma seriedad que pintaban sus ojos.

-¿Para quién?

Una pregunta redundante. Nadie más vivía en esa casa.

-¿Para la chica? Bueno, eso es raro –rió, tras haberse contestado. –Nunca recibe nada de nadie. Solo yo traigo las cosas que necesita.

Sin querer el extraño le confirmaba la vida aislada que llevaba la joven, algo que Yoh había sospechado antes con solo ver lo alejada que estaba su casa. De todas formas, se estaba cansando de estar del mismo lado de la puerta con tal compañía, y puso un pie en el pórtico de madera finalmente decidido a tocar la puerta. Pero de un salto fugaz, el hombre se puso en su camino.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –inquirió. –Están ocupados… mi jefe y ella –agregó con tono cómplice. Yoh abrió los ojos con desconcierto, sin poder creer lo que el hombre le indicaba entre líneas, con tanta convicción, que olvidó por un momento que ella no era más que una itako. La situación debió causarle gracia al hombre, porque lanzó una carcajada.

-Tu cara lo dice todo, niño. Es broma, no es prostituta. Aunque eso sería interesante –añadió pensativo, saboreando su idea, pero se volvió hacia él. –Si no sabes que pasa allí dentro ¿qué haces aquí?

Yoh se recuperó de la mala broma sin interés en repetirle su misión, y decidió por darle la espalda. Si ella estaba ocupada, la esperaría en un lugar más apartado posible, lejos de toda desagradable presencia. Pero la mano con el cigarro lo tomó bruscamente del hombro, obligándolo a enfrentarse, y antes de que pudiera evadirlo, le aferraba su abrigo con un puño prieto, manteniéndolo cerca de su rostro sudado y aliento a humo.

-No me estas agradando, mocoso. Es la tercera pregunta que no me respondes. Sé que me estás mintiendo, no tienes nada que entregar aquí ¿no? Así que suéltalo ya, ¿quién te envía? ¿Komamushi? ¿Los Handa? ¿Los Oyamada? –una risotada llegó a escupirle el rostro. –En serio están tan desesperados…nunca serán competencia digna de nosotros. Nuestra compañía es…

-Ikeda, ¿qué sucede?

Un hombre bajo y corpulento, entrado en sus cincuenta había aparecido en el umbral de la casa, frente a la puerta abierta.

-¿Quién eres tú? Responde –exigió al desconocer a Yoh, sin importarle que estaba siendo atrozmente sometido a pesar no oponer resistencia. Pero el castaño estaba ya demasiado enfadado como responder a cualquiera de los dos personajes.

-Déjenlo –la joven emergió del interior de la casa. –Su nombre es Yoh Asakura. No es un espía.

-¿Lo conoce? –Ikeda preguntó aún con desconfianza. Captándolo desprevenido, Yoh lo empujó para lograr zafarse, y se apartó varios pasos cuando estuvo libre. Su captor protestó por el movimiento brusco y avanzó dispuesto a aleccionarlo nuevamente, pero el hombre viejo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese? Ya te dijo ella que no es una amenaza – entonces el joven quedó inmóvil en su posición de ataque, bufando. –Siento mucho el escándalo, señorita Kyouyama. Ikeda, termina por hoy.

Con una última mirada de odio a Yoh, el muchacho recompuso algo de la elegancia que había perdido en el enfrentamiento y caminó hasta la rubia, sacando sin cuidado un grueso fajo de billetes de su bolsillo.

-En realidad he bajado el monto –previno ella, notando la cantidad.

-Sus servicios nos son muy útiles, retribuirle como se lo merece es un placer –dijo el viejo. Ikeda insistió hasta que ella tuvo que aceptar el paquete.

Entonces satisfecho, el jefe se alejó en dirección al sendero que lo llevaría al carro. Al pasar junto a Yoh, le palmeó el hombro, en lo que supuso que era una forma muy pobre de pedir disculpas. Pero su enfado se disipó cuando notó al hombre más joven todavía hablando con la itako, y observó estupefacto cómo la mirada de ojos oscuros revoloteaba sobre figura de ella de pies a cabeza, y mantenía una sonrisa ladina mientras pronunciaba palabras que no llegaba a escuchar.

Por suerte el desagradable flirteo fue muy breve, y ella respondió fríamente a su despedida. Al igual que el sujeto anterior, se encaminó por sendero sin siquiera fijarse en Yoh, ocupado en encender un nuevo cigarro. El castaño se sintió aliviado en parte, y esperó a que desapareciera para tomar su turno de hablarle a la rubia, que seguía de pie en el pórtico, esperándolo.

-Ah…

Pero antes de que pudiera formular correctamente sus palabras, hizo algo inesperado. Tendió la mano hacia él, mostrando la palma. Evidentemente había visto el sobre que Yoh estrujaba en sus manos. De inmediato se acercó y lo colocó en la mano extendida.

-Es de la señora Shizu... umm… es importante que la leas, según me dijo…que te dijera –explicó torpemente.

-Lo más probable es que no lo haga –dijo ella, mirando el papel con desinterés y luego guardándolo en el cinto de su kimono.

-¿A…no? –preguntó con desaliento.

-Ya sé lo que dice y no puedo hacer nada al respecto –meditó un segundo deteniéndose mientras se giraba para ingresar a la casa. –Diles que dije eso.

-No soy un mensajero –refutó Yoh, molesto por haber hecho el trayecto hasta allí en vano y por la afrenta con los empresarios que había tenido que soportar.

-Ya viniste hasta aquí y eso es un comienzo. Además tienes mucho tiempo libre ¿no es así?

Se encogió, frunciendo el ceño en silencio, sin querer darle la razón.

-Este es mi lugar de trabajo y mi casa. Si no estás aquí para pagar o por exclusiva cortesía de mi parte, puedes irte.

Cuando ella había dado un paso en la vivienda, la detuvo, recurriendo a todo su valor.

-Espera –suplicó. –Hace unos momentos dijiste mi nombre ¿cómo supiste quién soy?

La joven lo miró un momento.

-Te pareces a tu abuela.

-¡No nos parecemos en nada! –exclamó, ofendido por la obvia mentira. Súbitamente Yoh conectó las piezas; recordando que estaba frente a una alumna de Kino, y las protestas de las itakos del día anterior… –Esas mujeres quieren que vayas a acompañar a mi abuela también, ¿verdad?

-Y les dirás lo que ya te dije. Si no lo haces tu trabajo estará incompleto. Entregas un mensaje, envías la respuesta. Sabes cómo funciona eso, ¿no? Ahora, vete –y nuevamente hizo el intento de entrar en la casa, aunque sabía que él no se marcharía teniendo un asunto pendiente.

-Señorita Kyouyama –lo escuchó hablar, llamándola por su nombre por primera vez, no sin un poco de vergüenza. –Gracias por lo de anoche –soltó.

No le sorprendió que ella no respondiera, pero agradeció que no hubiera hecho otro intento de echarlo. No mientras tuviera un mar de inquietudes que solo ella podría aclararle.

-Sabes…cuando estaba ahí dentro, creí ver algo –explicó con cautela. Ella guardó silencio, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. –Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero ahora sé que no fue así. Dime, ¿por qué hay onis en este lugar?

Ella volteó definitivamente. Vio que él que mantenía un gesto tranquilo por fuera, pero en realidad estaba bastante tenso.

-Eres una molestia. Perdiendo la conciencia por ahí esperando que alguien más te salve –siseó. Odiaba haber tenido que exponerlo a la constante presión del ambiente de su casa por una razón tan estúpida. –Por mí podías haber muerto congelado, pero eres nieto de mi antigua maestra, por eso te dejé entrar. Solo que debías soportar estar con ellos. Y veo que estas en pie ahora, de modo no te fue tan mal.

Yoh tragó grueso al escuchar esas palabras.

-Pero mi madre me dijo que era imposible confundirse al reconocer uno, y no entendí lo que quiso decir. Sé lo que vi pero al parecer algo en mí no reaccionó como debía –declaró reflexivo, sin notar repentina la confusión de ella. –Pero además… ¿cómo sabías quién era? Al igual que hace un momento –Yoh comenzaba a frustrarse, a cada instante que pasaba tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

De pronto las imágenes aparecieron ante ella. El ritual al que se había sometido al llegar a su casa con el aura corrompida, el escándalo de las itakos y su madre, y por sobretodo, cuan desorientado estaba, inmutable ante todo lo que significaba enfrentarse cara a cara con un oni.

-Hay solo una cosa que no sé –dijo, mientras caminaba celosamente hacia él. – ¿Por qué no estas asustado?

-¡Lo estoy! –exclamó. –Me asustan las cosas que no entiendo, las cosas que la gente me oculta y no tienen sentido para mí. Todo lo que pasó desde que llegué a Aomori, y todo de este lugar –dio una ojeada a la casa entera. –Estoy involucrado ahora y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegué hasta aquí –desesperó al recordar cómo se encontró en ese bosque anteriormente. –Explícame…

-Qué molesto.

Un gran trozo de nieve cayó del cielo, justo a su lado. Se apartó con un sobresalto y miró hacia arriba, donde las copas de los árboles se agitaban frenéticamente de un lado a otro, haciendo que se desprendieran porciones de nieve de entre la frondosidad. Observó absorto el inusual movimiento, no había una pizca de viento en ese momento, y sin embargo las copas agudas se bamboleaban como sacudidas por un torbellino. Más trozos de nieve cayeron, junto con ramas y hojas. Con un estudio más exhaustivo descubrió la causa.

Agazapados como monstruosos gatos salvajes, erguidos orgullosos como gárgolas, y camuflados entre los troncos, las figuras grotescas invadían el mundo sobre él. Al menos media centena, y cada uno de ellos lo contemplaba a su vez, con tres ojos, cinco, o hasta tres pares de miradas blancas y muertas. Altos, pequeños y medianos, saltaban con increíble agilidad de rama en rama, aproximándose desde los árboles más lejanos.

Continuaban llegando, no solo saltando en las alturas, algunos también se revelaron entre los arbustos y por el techo de la casa. Garras, cuernos y colmillos luciéndose en diferentes combinaciones.

-¿Tienes miedo ahora? –le preguntó con calma.

-Creo que…si –respondió sin apartar la vista. –Se ven aterradores, son muy diferentes a cualquier espíritu que haya visto antes…

-No me refiero a esa clase de miedo.

La miró. Estaba a unos pocos pasos, ignorando las monstruosas apariciones que se ubicaban a sus lados, tan altas como el alero de la casa.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó sin voz. – ¿Qué se supone que deba sentir?

Caminó la poca distancia que restaba hacia él, el par de demonios siguiéndola obedientemente. De pronto estuvo tan cerca a su pecho que le fue difícil mantener su mirada. Ella lo provocó desde su altura desventajosa, sus ojos convertidos en dos flamas amarillas.

-Como si murieras por dentro.

Esperaba con eso haber despertado su reacción, pero además de impresionarlo profundamente, no había ocurrido nada. Él se sentía más atraído a buscar respuestas que a huir de lo desconocido. Aun así, ¿por qué era inmune a los onis? Lo observó quietamente unos momentos más, pero no podía leerlo. No había nada que pudiera justificarlo.

Entrecerró los ojos, decepcionada. Luego se giró decididamente y se metió en la casa con un portazo.

Yoh volvió a respirar.

.

.

* * *

Quería subir este capítulo el 20 de este mes, que fue el aniversario de bodas de mis queridos tórtolos! Pero tuve un examen y UGH ni siquiera estaba pulido al 100%...(el capítulo, no el examen. Ah esperen, el examen también..)

De nuevo, gracias por los reviews! Cualquier opinión de la historia es bienvenida.


	4. Maldición

Rewrite

Capítulo 4. Maldición

Cerró la puerta de su casa tan fuerte como pudo, empujándola con ambas manos y sosteniéndola como si de esa forma pudiera mantener la frustración del otro lado.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Nunca antes se le había ocurrido reunir a los onis en un mismo lugar. Había sido irracional hasta un nivel inaudito y se lo reprochó avergonzada, sin atreverse a imaginar qué hubiera sucedido si perdía el control.

Sus manos se aplastaron contra la madera aún más. Pero ni con la fuerza opresora de una multitud de demonios rodeando al chico había descubierto el secreto tras su insensibilidad a los onis.

Pero, ¿cómo obtener la respuesta de alguien que no la sabe? Asakura era despistado, no especialmente fuerte físicamente, exhibía un furyoku mediocre. Era absurdo, ni siquiera leyendo su mente había tenido éxito, sólo había encontrado cuán confundido estaba por la situación. Y que él, al igual que ella, deseaba saber lo mismo.

Un par de minutos después, Asakura abandonaba con lentitud el patio de su casa, dejando a Anna finalmente sola -después de tantas visitas ese día- con sus pensamientos abocados al nieto de Kino. Ridículo, alguien como él ni siquiera valía su fastidio.

Pero aun así, no tenía energía para pensar demasiado. Era la primera vez que se adentraba tan profundamente y a voluntad en la mente de alguien; sentía la frente cubierta de sudor a causa del esfuerzo. Y no lo había notado antes, pero su cuerpo estaba tensándose, como si estuviera cubierto por cintas muy ajustadas. Cada músculo era comprimido por esa fuerza invisible y un dolor nuevo pero a la vez muy familiar nacía desde el interior de su cabeza.

-¿Tan pronto? –protestó recargándose en la puerta. La última vez había sido unas pocas semanas atrás, no era usual que regresara con tanta antelación. Cerró los ojos, respirando hondo mientras tomaba fuerzas para ir a su habitación, maldiciendo por lo bajo a las pulsaciones que incrementaban en su sien.

La casita estaba silenciosa. Las cuatro paredes de madera que componían la sala encerraban la oscuridad de la tarde que comenzaba a caer. Los sillones sencillos y los pocos adornos se convirtieron rápidamente en sombras apenas distinguibles, y reaparecieron nuevamente cuando encendió la luz para no adentrarse por el pasillo a ciegas.

Primero hizo una parada en la cocina para tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, que esperaba hiciera efecto rápido. Cada paso que daba era más difícil que el anterior y tras la corta distancia hasta su habitación, se encontró tan exhausta que por un momento pensó en recostarse con el atuendo que llevaba puesto. Pero el kimono sería molesto, y optó por sacar una prenda más liviana del guardarropa.

Se desvistió, examinando su cuerpo semidesnudo. Como suponía; las tradicionales motas oscuras ya afloraban en algunas porciones de su piel, tendría que lavarlas luego, pero por el momento decidió cubrirlas con una camisa y pretender que no existían. Si continuaba un segundo más en pie no tendría fuerzas para caminar hasta la cama.

A pesar de lo arduo que era, siempre había sido consciente que se trataba de un proceso "normal" en su vida, pero que no podía evitar ni controlar. Soportaba como un deber la repentina debilidad, la aplastante migraña y el frío que nacía en su pecho, cuando el reishi le exigía más de lo que su cuerpo podía tolerar y la obligaba a descansar.

Recostada, se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar a cada ojo, apretándolos mientras sentía arder su interior. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, estaba lejos de acostumbrarse a la ciclicidad de su poder. Su único consuelo era que unos pocos días serían suficientes para recomponerse.

Había olvidado la luz encendida. Sin ánimos de levantarse, habló al aire.

-Apágala.

Un oni apareció junto a su cama. Muy delgado y de altura humana, parecía simplemente un hombre con un disfraz muy original de día de brujas. Una garra excepcionalmente larga se apoyó en el interruptor y con un _click,_ el ambiente estuvo listo para su descanso.

Hecha un ovillo, de inmediato quedó dormida.

* * *

-Buenos días –fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en la sala en la mañana cuando se encontró con el habitual cuarteto de ancianas, reunido a mitad de su desayuno. Su saludo fue respondido con solitarios y amargos "buenos días", aunque realidad sonaban muy lejos de desearlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Keiko cuando su hijo apareció en la cocina, arrastrando los pies y masajeándose la nuca. –Es muy temprano. Pensé que te levantarías más tarde.

-Creo que dormí lo suficiente –garantizó Yoh con una sonrisa afectada mientras tomaba una taza de un estante. Un simple té bastaría para que no desfalleciera en ese momento, y tal vez era todo lo que su estómago podría soportar en esos momentos.

El cuerpo aun le molestaba, como si le hubieran arrancado toda la piel y colocado una nueva a la que tardaría adaptar a su forma. Era solo una sensación, nada que fuera imposible de lidiar mientras iba de un lado a otro de la casa y comenzaba el trajín matinal, pero de todas formas estaba muy lejos de sentirse normal.

Y era el tercer día que esa incomodidad persistía. Coincidía perfectamente con el día en que las viejas itakos lo habían sometido a la "limpieza", después de su última visita a la casa de aquella chica. Y no tenía duda de que ése ritual había desencadenado todo. Desde que había entrado a la habitación del ritual había tenido un mal presentimiento; nada de campanitas tintineantes ni humo aromático como la vez con Keiko, solo un semicírculo de miradas frías que desaparecieron en trance y susurraron un coro de oraciones ahogándolo hasta la indisposición.

-El ritual fue un éxito. No te preocupes, los efectos desaparecerán en unas horas –le aclaró despreocupada Shizu-san cuando lo vio gatear hasta la puerta, tratando de huir con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Podríamos haber usado agua –escuchó opinar a otra mujer justo cuando casi abandonaba la habitación. Yoh no se contuvo en mirarla frívolamente dentro de su agonía, recordando las numerosas veces que había visto a su abuelo purificarse bajo el agua de cascada, mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero ya era muy tarde para un baño. Vomitó en la nieve sucia, en un rincón abandonado del jardín, lejos de las viejas. Tuvo suerte de llegar al futon antes de desmayarse, y que su largo sueño casi ininterrumpido de dos días solo haya sido percibido por su madre como un signo de cansancio extremo. Por supuesto que las itakos no se molestaron en brindarle ninguna explicación a la hija de Kino. La consigna desde el principio había sido mantener en secreto todo el asunto.

Yoh no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarse el porqué de la decisión de las ancianas porque cuando despertó y se sintió levemente lúcido, tuvo que lidiar con el sabor amargo de ciertas pesadillas que volvieron a él.

Estando inconsciente había soñado con Tokio. Era extraño haber olvidado momentáneamente la metrópoli, todo le parecía tan lejano como si se hubiera tratado de una vida pasada, o como si mirara a través de una cámara la película de aquel chico extraño e insignificante en un mundo que a pesar de ser tan grande no tenía lugar para él.

Pero ahora recapacitaba, ¿qué haría luego de sus "vacaciones" en Aomori? ¿Regresaría a Tokio para seguir con su rutina? Ni siquiera había avisado a su jefe sobre su ausencia y ya habían pasado varios días desde su llegada al norte. Ya podía considerarse desempleado.

Pero si lo pensaba dos veces, no le importaba. Era fácil abandonar algo que nunca había tenido valor y, de todas formas, ya había estado dispuesto a renunciar cuando tuvo el frasco de píldoras en su mano. Preocuparse era absurdo.

Solo una cosa le molestaba, y era el silencio de Keiko. Ni una sola pregunta sobre su trabajo en la tienda o vida personal. No se quejaba precisamente, pero no podía evitar pensar que la falta de interés de su madre no le sentaba a su usual personalidad sobreprotectora. Debía haber un buen motivo para que ella se rehusara a investigar todos los aspectos de su vida de la manera que solía hacer. De seguro era el trabajo de llevar una casa con invitados, sumado al estado de su abuela.

Miró a la sonriente Keiko rápidamente. No podía sentir rencor hacia su madre por suponer que todo estaba bien con él, en realidad, era mejor así, prefería mantener Tokio sellado. Era mejor pretender que nada alteraba sus vidas y que podían preparar el desayuno en paz, tarareando una vieja canción de la radio y endulzando el café sin contar las cucharadas. Más tarde, ella le pediría los favores diarios mientras atendía a las huéspedes, e Yoh estaría satisfecho con eso.

Asear, comprar, ordenar, eran un buen método para apagar su mente.

 _Necesitaba_ estar ocupado.

-No tendrás que hacer tareas de la casa hoy, lo prometo –dijo de pronto Keiko, contradiciendo sus pensamientos. –Pero tengo un deber para ti. Esta vez es especial.

Yoh no entendió hasta que ella le tendió una bandeja con una ración completa recién preparada y lista para entregar.

La puerta de la habitación de su abuela estaba abierta, y una agradable luz blanca cubría todas las superficies. Se sintió entrando al paraíso cuando puso un pie dentro de la cámara luminosa, y apenas lo hizo, la silueta sentada en la cama habló;

-Tantos días que te alojas en mi casa y recién vienes a verme hoy.

No había una nota de enojo ni de reproche, solo un relajado sarcasmo que invitó a Yoh a avanzar hasta el lecho, sonriendo por el inusual saludo.

-Estuve ocupado –se disculpó, depositando la bandeja a un lado de Kino y deteniéndose a verla por primera vez en años.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Tal vez su último encuentro había sido un cumpleaños de Mikihisa o en el funeral de su abuelo, no recordaba bien, pero habían pasado al menos ocho años. Las diferencias con la Kino de entonces no eran muchas con la Kino actual, pero sí bastante marcadas; las arrugas se profundizaban y manchas nuevas color café moteaban la piel del rostro y cuello. La mujer fuerte y activa de antaño estaba recluida en la cama, encorvada y pequeña. Se había soltado el cabello y el manto platinado le rozaba despreocupadamente los hombros.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó ella, apenas girando la cabeza en su dirección. Yoh se sobresaltó por escuchar en sus labios la pregunta que él quería formular. –Keiko me dijo que en dos días apenas si te levantaste y no probabas bocado.

-Estoy bien ahora, creo que tantos deberes me cansaron un poco –mintió él con soltura, incluso atreviéndose a reír para disipar la preocupación de la anciana. Pero el ceño de su abuela se arrugó aún más y exhaló con impaciencia.

-¡Ha! Es gracioso que creas que puedes engañarme así. No puedo salir de esta cama ni hacer nada por mí misma, pero nada sucede en esta casa sin que yo me entere. Hace unos días tu –se detuvo, escogiendo sus palabras –…trajiste algo contigo. Y Keiko se hizo cargo de _eso_. ¿Verdad?

Era admirable cómo los 92 años de su abuela habían dejado intacta la sagacidad que la distinguía.

-Sí… –confesó cuando estuvo acorralado. Después de todo no tenía sentido intentar ocultárselo.

-Y lo que sucedió hace dos días fue por el mismo motivo –continuó, decidida a demostrarle que la había subestimado. –No estabas cansado ni nada parecido. Estabas contaminado –tajó. –Yo también pude sentirlo.

Incluso dentro de sus cuatro paredes, tenía conocimiento de lo que había sucedido, desde esa extraña esencia que se le había "pegado" accidentalmente dos veces, hasta qué habían hecho su madre y las itakos para deshacerse de ello. Era como si tuviera ojos en toda la casa, solo que en realidad bastaba con sentir la oscura energía que despedía.

-¿Verdad que no puedes negarlo? –preguntó con petulancia cuando su contraparte se hundió en silencio.

-Lo siento. Vine aquí a ayudar, pero creo que no estoy haciendo las cosas bien –soltó con un suspiro. – ¿También te afectó algo de eso...verdad? Mamá y las demás estuvieron muy extrañas, aunque no entiendo por qué exactamente. En realidad ni siquiera sabía que algo así podía ocurrir.

-Tonterías. No es muy agradable de experimentar, y aunque no puede hacer mucho daño, la limpieza es necesaria. Pero lo que hicieron ellas es imperdonable, absurdo –se refería a las demás viejas. –Ese es un ritual muy antiguo, corrosivo hasta para el alma más fuerte, no entiendo por qué lo hicieron. Esas mujeres nunca me agradaron.

Con que corrosivo. Esa debía ser la causa de los pensamientos amargos que había tenido últimamente.

-Haha sí,…son terroríficas.

-Luego les diré alguna palabra o dos. Pero… entre nosotros, ese sentimiento fue casi nostálgico.

-¿Nostálgico?! –Yoh parpadeó. Kino sonreía como si su memoria evocara algo placentero y no un aura demoníaca.

–La conociste ¿no es cierto? A Anna.

-¿Anna? – _Ah. Debe ser el nombre de esa chica._ Yoh se sintió estúpido por no saberlo a pesar de haberse encontrado con ella dos veces, pero de todas formas no se habría atrevido a preguntárselo. Kino asintió.

-¿Cómo está ella? –preguntó. Él tardó en reaccionar, observando cómo de pronto los ojos neblinosos de la mujer comenzaban a brillar, como dos perlas gigantes.

Yoh procesó la pregunta nuevamente. No podría saberlo porque apenas la conocía, pero hizo un intento por conformar a su abuela.

–Bueno, creo que la conoces bien. Ella es –trató de no pensar en la última vez que los ojos amarillos lo habían desafiado. _Es linda_ , pensó cuando recordó la intensidad de su mirada. –…es fuerte –puntualizó en cambio. –Si no estuviera bien creo que de todas formas no lo demostraría –concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros, sintiéndose como un idiota por la respuesta tan vaga. Pero a su abuela pareció no molestarle.

-Ummh, tienes razón –otra vez la sonrisa nostálgica apareció en los finos labios. –Parece que te causó una fuerte impresión ¿no? –Kino rio. –Ella suele hacer eso, es inevitable.

Era muy curioso de escuchar a su abuela, una mujer siempre prejuiciosa y severa hasta la médula, hablando a favor de alguien.

-Shizu-san le pidió que viniera –Yoh le explicó las circunstancias de su último encuentro. La carta, el mensaje y la tajante respuesta. Kino escuchó con atención y gesto inmutable.

-No las culpo por su intención porque no saben nada de Anna –dijo ella cuando finalizó. –Y como no podía ser de otra forma, ella no vendrá.

-¿Está enojada contigo? –inquirió extrañado. – ¿Por eso se fue de la casa?

-Claro que no. No soporta a la gente, es decir, prefiere mantenerse lejos del pueblo.

-Por esos onis –se aventuró Yoh, creyendo estar en lo correcto. –Puede invocarlos…

-Anna no invoca onis, los crea. Es un poder…, no, una maldición con la que nació.

-¿Una maldición? ¿Ella _crea_ onis sin su voluntad? –Yoh tragó grueso, recordando a los demonios que había visto. Eran demasiados, y demasiado aterradores como para concebir que eran traídos al mundo por ella. –Entonces son tan peligrosos como se ven…

-No es necesario tenerles miedo –su abuela refutó con violencia. –Anna se marchó por precaución, ahora puede controlarlos perfectamente.

 _¿Ahora?_

-Lleva una vida muy solitaria –caviló Kino para sí misma. Sus puños sujetaron fuertemente la sábana blanca que la cubría.

Entonces Yoh se dio cuenta que el lazo maestra-aprendiz estaba formado por algo más que sesiones de entrenamiento; Kino le tenía genuino afecto y le era doloroso ver el destino que los poderes oscuros habían elegido para ella.

-Abuela, ¿le mostraste una foto de mí? –recordó de pronto.

-No tengo fotos tuyas, por lo menos actuales.

-Qué raro, cuando me vio supo quién era –le explicó Yoh, pensando cómo pudo haberlo reconocido. Lo que dijo su abuela después no le fue de mucha ayuda. Parecía algo que decía para ella misma, y la frase quedó suspendida en el aire sin ninguna conexión con la realidad.

-Para ella las palabras no significan nada.

No había hablado de Anna en mucho tiempo y se sorprendió diciendo más de lo necesario. Yoh era su nieto, confiaba en él, pero la privacidad de su antigua alumna también pesaba en ella. Lo mejor sería dejarlo allí.

-No te había visto en años, Yoh. Estoy segura que la última vez fue en el cumpleaños de tu padre, hace ocho años. Tal vez por eso siento que todavía eres un niño.

-Hace ocho años no era un niño –rio él.

-Pero tu simpleza no ha cambiado. Siempre has sido así. Como no puedo verte, es como si hablara con el niño que escuchaba música durante los entrenamientos y perdía el tiempo mirando el cielo. No has cambiado.

Había olvidado que esos eran sus pasatiempos favoritos. Recordó las estrellas y el ritmo de Bob llenándole el pecho. Sonrió encendido por el recuerdo, pero al hacerlo algo salpicó su mano. Tardó en reconocer la pequeña gotita, fría en su piel. Las lágrimas continuaron mojándole el rostro y la ropa, sin poder controlarlas.

-Veré si mamá necesita algo –le dijo, poniéndose de pie instintivamente, sin poder explicarse el origen de las lágrimas. Las secó con su manga, desesperado, pero aliviado de que su abuela no pudiera verlas. Entonces notó por primera vez junto a la bandeja del desayuno, otra ración de comida, probablemente la cena, intacta.

–Como dijiste, ella es fuerte, pero su fortaleza tiene un límite. Y Anna tiene casi veintidós años.

La miró al escuchar su voz distante, nuevamente hablando para nadie en especial. Le pareció extremadamente vieja. Con un mejor vistazo, se fijó en el cabello reducido a unos pocos mechones y la piel de una sequedad cadavérica. Se veía como…

 _Como si murieras por dentro._

Anna Kyouyama se importunó en su pensamiento. Pero por más que su voz resonara en su cabeza una y otra vez, no podía entender lo que le había dicho, y nadie le respondía con claridad, ni las itakos, ni su madre, ni Anna misma. Sólo su abuela parecía más dispuesta a dar explicaciones. La trajo de vuelta de su abstracción pasajera cuando le hizo la pregunta que lo había atormentado por días.

-¿Qué provocan los onis? –Ella le contestó cerrando los párpados.

-Es…-pensó- es difícil respirar bajo tanta pena.

Eso no era nada nuevo para él.

Entonces finalmente descubría lo que todo el mundo sabía y le ocultaban con tanto recelo. Estaba aliviado de no sentirse tan extraño en ese mundo de espíritus, onis, itakos aterradoras y rituales… pero contrariado porque su decaimiento constante le había otorgado un nuevo "superpoder" contra-onis.

Meditó las palabras de Kino hasta mucho después, cuando estuvo en su habitación, tendido en su cama. ¿Cómo alguien podía crear demonios? ¿Cómo emergen de uno mismo? ¿Cómo se vive en destierro con ese sentimiento? Solo podía imaginar la soledad...

Se irguió rápidamente, jadeando. ¿Pensaba en ella, o era en él mismo?

Tantos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, que ya comenzaba a dolerle. Necesitaba distraerse.

Keiko no estaba muy convencida de dejar salir a su hijo cuando apenas se recuperaba, pero no pudo ganar contra la insistencia de Yoh.

-Espera –lo alcanzó a la salida, mientras el castaño se colocaba decididamente las botas de nieve. – ¿Tienes suficiente abrigo? Lleva esta bufanda –y enrolló una rojo oscuro en torno a su cuello. –No tardes.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien, de verdad.

Se sorprendió al encontrar el centro del pueblo más animado de lo normal y en su camino a la tienda, desvió la atención al movimiento de la calle principal. El lugar de los autos y transportes era ocupado por un mar de personas que ubicaban varios puestos sobre el asfalto. Parecía que todo el pueblo se había reunido para preparar el inminente inicio de un festival, nunca había visto tanta gente junta en un solo lugar, ni siquiera sabía que el pueblo tendría tantos habitantes.

Dejó atrás a los lugareños instalando sus luces de colores y hornos portátiles e ingresó a un almacén cercano al bullicio.

La lista en sus manos no era muy extensa. Keiko había anotado los cinco ingredientes precisos que necesitaba para la cena y nada más, culpable por no cumplir lo que había dicho anteriormente ese día y sólo porque Yoh le había insistido que podía hacer el encargo de todas formas.

La tienda estaba prácticamente vacía y en un corto recorrido entre las góndolas ya había encontrado cuatro víveres. El ingrediente faltante era harina. Rodeó un estante, divisando de inmediato los paquetes blancos que buscaba, pero…

En ese punto había alguien más, y se detuvo a tiempo, ocultándose antes que la figura de saco oscuro se diera vuelta y lograra verlo.

Ikeda. Creyó recordar correctamente el apellido del sujeto. La última persona que esperaba volver a ver jamás en su vida o mucho menos encontrar en una tienda. Retrocedió rehaciendo sus pasos preguntándose cómo podría pasar desapercibido en ese lugar cerrado y tan pequeño. Podía ser que estuviera siendo precavido en vano, pero era obvio que no le había caído especialmente bien al hombre, y a eso debía sumarle su naturaleza violenta. De todas formas, sería mejor si lo evitara.

-¿Disculpe, sabe dónde puedo encontrar la mantequilla? –una señora había aparecido junto a él, hablando bastante fuerte y poniéndolo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Tuvo que negar con la cabeza a pesar de saber la respuesta. Si pronunciaba palabra estaba seguro que el empresario del otro lado reconocería su voz.

Antes de que pudiera pensar su escape rápido, la figura sombría de Ikeda reapareció, caminando con firmeza frente a los ojos del castaño. Su perfil estaba endurecido, y tan concentrado en la salida que apenas notó la presencia de la mujer y de Yoh a su lado. Desapareció cuando las puertas se cerraron automáticamente tras él.

-Perdón, recordé que es por ahí –le indicó a la señora cuando se creyó a salvo.

-Muchas gracias.

-No es nada…–respondió Yoh, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Era extraño. Ikeda parecía esa clase de persona que cuida mucho su apariencia, y ahora su aspecto era bastante desprolijo.

Pero no era algo que debiera ocupar mucho su interés. Siguió su camino y finalmente tomó un paquete de harina, al mismo tiempo sin evitar pensar que las manos del hombre iban vacías al salir de la tienda.

Esperaba no tener que cruzárselo de nuevo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese sujeto tenía acento de Tokio, lo conocía bien. Si había entendido correctamente, sus asuntos con Kyouyama-san ya habían terminado, entonces ¿por qué seguía en Aomori? Era pueblo pequeño y aburrido, incompatible al perfil de alguien que viste traje todo el tiempo. Pero no era un misterio a desenmarañar ni su asunto en absoluto. Solo eran detalles que no podía evitar notar.

Pagó por su compra y retomó en camino a su casa, dejando atrás el trajín de la calle. En Tokio esa clase de festivales era muy común, pero no era agradable ir solo, de manera que siempre pasaba.

La gran ciudad no lo esperaba. Tenía un jugoso porcentaje de adolescentes deprimidos, no habría diferencia si él decidía no volver, y tal vez no lo haría. ¿Qué tenía de malo en tomarse un tiempo, vivir de esa forma? La casa de su abuela era diez veces su departamento y no se sentía aprisionado. El pueblo afable, las noches silenciosas. Prefería el frío, porque había sido testigo de los crueles veranos tokioenses. Era una relajada y buena vida, y ya que viviría, definitivamente quería eso.

Su fantasía se interrumpió cuando llegó a la casa. Keiko estaba en la acera, colgando un cartel justo al lado del viejo letrero original de la pensión.

-¿"No hay lugar"? –le preguntó confundido por el mensaje del cartel nuevo. –Pensé que ya no funcionaba como alojamiento. ¿Esperábamos más gente?

-No, definitivamente no iba a recibir a nadie más. Es que hace un momento un carro se detuvo justo aquí, de seguro un turista buscando dónde alojarse, estamos en temporada alta después de todo. Pero no me dio tiempo de advertirle porque en un instante ya se había ido –explicó ella mientras ajustaba la cuerda.

 _Pensión Asakura_ , leyó Yoh, como si fuera la primera vez.

-Mamá, ¿cómo era el carro? –mientras esperaba la respuesta, se acercó a ayudarla al ver cómo luchaba contra un tornillo atascado.

-Oscuro. Muy lujoso…–agregó. –Una pena, el dinero siempre viene bien.

Un malestar crecía en su estómago.

-¿Y hacia dónde fue? –indagó una vez más.

-Creo que hacia el oeste. No pienses en ir a buscarlo, de todas formas el lugar no está en condiciones y ya tenemos suficiente con las inquilinas. Espera, voy por las herramientas –resolvió dándose por vencida.

El tiempo que tardó en decidir echar a correr fue menor al tiempo que tardó Keiko en entrar a la casa. Porque las casualidades no existen, y esa persona no estaba en el pueblo por el festival, ni los paisajes agrestes, ni los templos antiguos. Su presentimiento había sido por una razón, la revancha de la que Yoh se había librado se la llevaría alguien más, y estaba seguro quien sería.

.

.

* * *

Intenté que fuera un capítulo corto, pero es una historia larga. Todo tendrá sentido después.

Para acotar: me es más cómodo usar el sufijo –san. A partir de ahora usare ese.

Espero que hayan tenido una linda lectura~~ El próximo capítulo no tardará tanto. Reviews! : D


	5. El brillo del filo

Capítulo 5. El brillo del filo

 _-¿No habías barrido por la mañana?_

 _Kino se había acercado hasta el patio delantero, intrigada por el rasguido de la escoba contra el camino de piedras._

 _-Está repleto de hojas otra vez –le explicó Anna, mientras acumulaba las hojas anaranjadas en un montículo a sus pies._

 _Con un suspiro pesado, Kino se manifestó incontenta. Anna nunca dejaba de hacer los quehaceres. Cuando no estaba cocinando, la oía fregar, y cuando no, rondaba por la casa controlando que todo estuviera en orden. A pesar de que no la obligaba en absoluto, era demasiado exigente consigo misma y con la casa que estaba prácticamente bajo su guardia, debido a la incapacidad de Kino._

 _Y el motivo frecuente de discusión era que usaba su tiempo para los quehaceres en lugar de estudiar el material escolar, ya que sus lecciones corrían por su cuenta._

 _-Deja la entrada como está. No esperamos a nadie de todas formas –opinó, dando media vuelta para que la siguiera a la calidez de la sala. La música lejana proveniente de la radio decoraba la tranquila tarde otoñal, y la voz de una mujer acompañada por un shamisen componía una bonita melodía._

 _-En realidad, sí – Anna dejó de barrer para hacerse escuchar antes de que la abuela desapareciera en el interior de la casa. –Es primero de mes, el repartidor de víveres nos tiene en su agenda – le recordó._

 _Las cejas de Kino se arquearon con sorpresa por encima de sus anteojos oscuros. Lo había olvidado, incluso a pesar de que todos los meses era igual. Entonces finalmente asintió, y resignada, dejó que Anna continuara su tarea. Después de todo, estaba segura que no la haría cambiar de parecer._

 _Pero definitivamente era una bueno tenerla cerca, desde que olvidarse detalles como ese se había convertido en algo de casi todos los días. Cosas de la edad; la misma razón por la cual debían contratar un servicio para que tuvieran todo lo necesario para vivir sin salir de la casa. Anna tenía su motivo especial, y Kino su ceguera y movilidad reducida. Pero la vejez no era tan mala siempre que su aprendiz estuviera cerca._

 _Anna era como una hija, o una nieta. Familia en fin, después de todo ya llevaba su mismo apellido._

 _._

 _Aomori, año 2000_

 _._

 _El hombre le tendió la lista de las compras. Tras un vistazo rápido Anna comprobó que no faltara nada y pagó con el monto justo, sin deseos de demorar un segundo más al repartidor._

 _Sabía que el hombre le tenía miedo. Él pensaba que el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos le daba un aspecto sombrío, y su aire taciturno le incomodaba bastante. Pero no era por lo poco conversadora o falta de carisma, había algo en ella que le daba mala espina. Además era una chica muy joven, ¿por qué nunca la veía en el pueblo?_

 _-Firme aquí –le pidió disimulando penosamente su nerviosismo. Anna garabateó su nombre y su apellido adoptivo. Después de verificar los productos una última vez, se despidió, y ella lo observó marcharse con cierta prisa, sin importarle que ella, con una complexión física tan pobre, tuviera que llevar todas las cajas dentro de la casa. Anna supuso que eso necesitaría una paga extra para la siguiente ocasión, pero tal vez ni aun así conseguiría que lo hiciera._

 _Arrastró las cajas hasta el salón. Estaba secándose el sudor de la frente, tratando de abrir una de ellas, cuando Kino se asomó._

 _-Esas píldoras nuevas deben estar por ahí –dijo, con su mano libre sujetándose la espalda. -¿Puedes darme una ahora?_

 _Anna se detuvo en seco._

 _-Kino-san…No he pedido ningún medicamento –y rememoró la lista rápidamente, para asegurarse. –Además, ¿de qué píldoras habla?_

 _-El doctor me dijo que las tome…_

 _Su vaga respuesta la alertó. Kino estaba olvidando de nuevo, o lo que era igual, recordando cosas que habían pasado hace más de lo que pensaba._

 _Efectivamente, tras una búsqueda rápida encontró un papel en su habitación. La prescripción médica de un calmante con fecha de hacía más un mes. Recordó de pronto aquella visita al doctor que Kino había hecho por su cuenta, llevada por un dolor insoportable en su espalda. El pedido no había caducado, observó con alivio._

 _-Iré a comprarlo –le informó, mientras se calzaba un par de botas cortas._

 _-Claro que no, déjalo –ordenó Kino. No podía estar en totalmente en su juicio, pero sabía que lo que Anna intentaba hacer era peligroso. –Llamaré de nuevo al muchacho._

 _-No, yo iré –repitió ella con insistencia. –Él no querrá volver. No le gusta venir aquí, y dos veces en el mismo día serían demasiado –agregó con amargura._

 _Anna dejó a Kino a punto de protestar nuevamente y tomó su monedero y un abrigo dispuesta a no escucharla. La abuela estaba desesperada por detenerla, pero Anna no permitiría que Kino sufriera sin haber intentado buscar el calmante._

 _-Regresaré enseguida –anunció, pero su voz no sonó con la seguridad que hubiera deseado, y cuando estuvo a un paso de la calle, instintivamente tragó saliva. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había salido al pueblo. Meses. Y sus poderes no habían mostrado mejoría._

 _¿Valdría la pena probar otra vez?_

 _Kino la llamó una vez más, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta._

 _._

 _Este será un día particularmente difícil_ , fue lo que pensó Anna al abrir los ojos. Lo supo cuando su encuentro con la luz del sol fue doloroso desde el primer instante. De alguna forma se sentía como un recién nacido; la luz lastimaba, tenía sed y estaba perdida en el tiempo. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? No se sorprendería si hubieran sido al menos dos, o tres. Ya le había ocurrido antes.

Gruñó haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse. No lo habría hecho de no ser necesario, pero la garganta le exigía un buen vaso de agua y la cabeza una de las pastillas más potentes, de modo que hizo su camino -bastante erráticamente- hasta la cocina, sin poder evitar la necesidad de sostenerse de cada pared o puerta que pasara a su lado.

Vació tres vasos grandes ansiosamente, y suspiró cuando llegó al final del cuarto. Si, habían sido dos días, pudo deducirlo por cuan sedienta estaba. Y cuando la píldora llegó a su estómago tuvo que admitir que ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer en el día. Solo debía regresar a la cama a esperar que la pastilla hiciera su magia, y que su cuerpo se recobrara. Necesitaría un día más, tal vez dos…

Estaba a un paso de entrar a su habitación cuando oyó la puerta de entrada susurrar suavemente, abriéndose, y podía estar en una fase lamentable, pero sabía que no se lo había imaginado. Entonces crujió de nuevo, esta vez dándole aviso que se había cerrado con la misma lentitud.

No volteó a ver quién había entrado tan _insolentemente_ a su casa, porque conocía muy bien esa presencia.

El intruso la saludó con cortesía cuando la encontró justo frente a él. Ni aun así Anna levantó la mirada, ni dio signos de haberlo escuchado. Su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que podía pensar era que no podía ocurrir nada bueno con esa persona bajo su techo.

-Quise dar un paseo, pensé que sería una buena idea visitarte –dijo Ikeda, mirando el amoblado con falso interés, como si fuera la primera vez que entraba a la casa. Sin dudas estaba ebrio; la forma de deslizar las palabras lo delataba.

Intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener sus pies estables en el suelo, su rabia aumentaba. Ella se llevaba su porción de culpa por no poner el cerrojo en la puerta. Pero nunca lo había considerado necesario porque nadie del pueblo entraría a una casa a la que ni quiere acercarse.

Excepto por esta persona, que ignoraba los rumores de los habitantes. Y justo aparecía cuando se encontraba en su peor momento.

-Esta vez estoy solo. El viejo ha regresado a Tokio, pero yo quería descansar un poco más –habló. Por el rabillo de ojo vio que ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos, y la miraba desde la distancia, esperando una reacción.

Reuniendo entereza y haciendo a un lado el vértigo, finalmente volteó a verlo. No se sorprendió cuando lo encontró vestido prácticamente de vagabundo, por decirlo así. A pesar de que llevaba su traje más formal, estaba arrugado y bastante sucio.

-Necesito que te retires –exigió con voz rasposa, pronunciando palabras por primera vez en días. Carraspeó disimuladamente. –Sabes que no trabajaré por unas semanas, se los dije a ambos en la última reunión. Y tampoco soy amiga de las visitas inesperadas.

-Vamos, Anna. –el sonido de su nombre tan informal le molestó. –Deberíamos conocernos más ¿sabes? Te visito hace tiempo, pero a la vez no sé nada de ti. Es bastante tonto ¿no lo crees?

-En absoluto. Trabajo para tu jefe.

-¡Yo también! –dijo, y explotó en una carcajada. –Tenemos algo en común.

Anna no dejó su dedicarle una miranda enfurecida, rogando en su interior que diera media vuelta y se marchara. Pero parte de ella sabía que no sería así, y que la cruda realidad era que estaba indefensa. Su primer intento por hacer que la dejara en paz había sido infructuoso, y sabía que con los siguientes no tendría demasiado éxito. Eso la ponía en una situación complicada. Podría defenderse con ayuda de un oni pero…

-El viejo me dijo una vez que eras una itako especial, que eras muy buena en la adivinación. Tenía razón, nuestra empresa creció mucho desde que te consultamos. De verdad tienes talento. Pero, si estoy en lo correcto, nunca te he visto salir…La única relación humana que tienes con tus clientes, ¿verdad?

Pensó un momento antes de responder, tal vez quedaría satisfecho con un simple cuestionario. Estaba borracho después de todo.

-Así es.

-¿Entonces no tienes amigos?

-No preciso.

-Pero, ¿no te sientes sola? –entonces dio un paso hacia ella.

Anna respondió retrocediendo, su mente activándose de inmediato. Por alguna razón Ikeda repasaba en su mente una y otra vez lo lejos que estaba la casa del poblado.

Analizó la posibilidad de alcanzar un cuchillo, todavía estaba cerca de la cocina, pero no estaba segura de cuan rápida podía ser, si apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Se preguntaba por cuánto más respondería sus preguntas, cuando en un instante se encontró acorralada contra la pared, literalmente. No pudo ver el momento en que él había acortado la distancia hasta ella y ahora sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados y sus brazos ambos lados de su cabeza la mantenían prisionera. El brusco cambio de posición y el aroma a alcohol fueron suficientes para aturdirla.

-¿No te sientes sola? –repitió, mirándola a los ojos. De pronto sus intenciones se aclararon. Una simple conversación no era lo que buscaba.

Y era venenoso. No importaba si solo se trataba de una persona, sus pensamientos la lastimaban tanto como si fuera una multitud. Estaba demasiado sensible; leer su mente era como tomar cianuro estando agonizando. Su voz se distorsionaba en su cabeza, maquinando su plan.

-¿Es por alguna clase de fobia? –preguntó, ajeno a lo que le estaba causando a Anna. Perdía de a poco el conocimiento, ahogada en su oscuridad.

-No puedo salir,…–murmuró, tratando de no desvanecerse. No podía sentir las piernas. Si no escapaba, un nuevo oni nacería de un momento a otro.

-El viejo me ha despedido –declaró él. –"Puedo prescindir de ti", dijo. Fue por aquel chico patético, él insiste que fui demasiado duro, cuando yo sólo hacía mi trabajo.

Claro que ella lo sabía desde el momento en que él había entrado, porque no dejaba de pensar en su despido. Y sin su trabajo y con una reputación violenta, ya no había nada que perder, por eso había ido a buscarla.

Hizo un último esfuerzo para zafarse, pero cuando alargó sus brazos para hacer distancia, perdió el equilibrio. La habitación hizo un horrible giro bajo sus pies, y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por el propio cuerpo del hombre sujetándola.

-Hey, ¿qué te sucede? –preguntó desconcertado. Con solo mirarla no había notado lo débil que estaba…pero al menos eso haría las cosas más fáciles para él.

Justo cuando él acercaba su rostro, Anna volteó su cabeza a un lado, sin dejar de darle mentalmente fuerzas a sus piernas para que le respondieran y así poder huir. Su única salida y definitivamente su última opción.

Pero al momento siguiente, la puerta crujió por segunda vez en el día.

Yoh jadeaba en la entrada, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en la carrera. El dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba con cada inspiración, pero la escena frente a él hizo que lo olvidara rápidamente.

No había sido oportuno por irrumpir en un momento así, desde que había visto al hombre en la tienda tenía un mal presentimiento, y terminó de confirmarlo cuando vio las manos de Anna crispadas y blancas, sobre la pared y la postura dominante de Ikeda casi tapando por completo el resto de su cuerpo.

Sintió la boca seca de la impresión y del asco.

 _¿Asakura?!_ Se sorprendió Anna, quien no podía ver a la nueva visita, pero podía escuchar sus pensamientos, caóticos y desesperados.

Ambos hombres se miraron pasmados y en silencio. Entonces de dos zancadas, Yoh estuvo frente a Ikeda y de un puñetazo, sobre él, en el suelo. Anna, liberada, cayó sentada frente al par.

Se dio cuenta que había actuado sin pensar cuando estuvo tan cerca a Ikeda que pudo oler el alcohol que llevaba encima, y entró en pánico cuando no pudo propinarle un segundo golpe porque simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo; se había dejado llevar al dar el primero y solo tuvo suerte al abatirlo. Nunca había peleado con alguien ni estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

El sujeto, sin embargo, aprovechó ese momento de duda, y de un empujón, se lo quitó de encima. Yoh fue a parar a una buena distancia, volteando la mesa en su estrepitoso rodar por el suelo de la salita.

El ex - empresario se recompuso, y ya de pie, metió una mano en el bolsillo de su saco, extrayendo con decisión una navaja.

Yoh, aún en el suelo, miró el arma con desaliento. Pensó que atacaría a Anna quien estaba justo detrás de él, pero al parecer había cambiado momentáneamente de objetivo. Aún estaba furioso con Yoh, quien no tenía idea, pero era prácticamente la causa por la que lo habían despedido. Así que se lanzó sobre él, blandiendo su arma.

Desesperado por esquivarlo, el castaño le arrojó con torpeza un almohadón a la cara y se situó junto a Anna.

-¿No puedes llamar a los onis?! – le gritó, sin apartar la vista del acero que amenazaba acercarse de nuevo.

La pregunta la sorprendió en un primer momento. Yoh no descartaba utilizar como primera opción a la mayor ventaja que tenían al alcance de la mano. Estaba siendo lógico y no lo culpaba, pero negó con la cabeza para decepción de él.

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? –Ikeda preguntó irritándose cada vez más.

Anna leyó sus intenciones, estupefacta. Estaba dispuesto a herir mortalmente a Yoh. Miró con el terror en sus ojos al Asakura tratando de advertirle con la mirada, pero él ya se había puesto en guardia y miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarlo antes de que el hombre decidiera embestirse contra ellos nuevamente.

Fue cuando vio en la pared un adorno que no había visto antes. Una solitaria katana, enfundada en su vaina de madera oscura, sobre un estante. Dio un salto para tomarla sin dudarlo.

-¿Una katana? –su oponente rio con sorna. –No te ofendas pero no pareces la clase de persona que sabe manejar una espada.

-No lo sé –Yoh admitió con soltura, lo que provocó una nueva carcajada de Ikeda y que Anna se tensara aún más.

-¿Entonces crees que por tener una te pone en ventaja? – mientras se acomodaba los lentes en el puente de la nariz, preparándose. –No puedes hacer mucho si de todas formas no tienes la habilidad. Pero veamos cómo te manejas, si te crees con tanta suerte.

Yoh examinó su nueva adquisición, acomodando sus manos en la extensa empuñadura. Se sentía un poco torpe, pero al menos no estaba desprotegido.

Anna ya no podía controlar el temblor, sin dejar de contemplar la escena. Sería mucho más fácil si un oni se hacía cargo. Sería mucho más rápido. Sería menos peligroso para el nieto de Kino. Pero si perdía el control allí mismo,…

El hombre corrió hacia el joven, que lo esquivó nuevamente. Y dos, y tres veces más; hacían un baile improvisado sin fin y sin sentido. El aire se cortaba continuamente pero las hojas no rozaban más que eso. Yoh se concentraba en predecir sus movimientos para evitar la cuchilla, y por suerte no era tan difícil por su estado de ebriedad.

-¿Qué planeas exactamente? Si no estás dispuesto a herirme no ganarás –protestó el hombre.

Tenía razón, pensó Anna, inmersa en cómo podía concluir la situación sin que fuera una masacre. Sorteándolo continuamente la situación no se arreglaría. Pero Anna vio cómo no estaba en los planes de Yoh manchar esa katana.

 _Tiene que haber una manera._

Eso era lo que pensaba. Sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro sudoroso y pálido del hombre, pero no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades que tenía. Por empezar, no era bueno peleando y sabía que no ganaría ese duelo. Lo que quedaba era; tomar a Anna, huir. Abatirlo de un golpe. Dialogar, tal vez. Mientras fingía que tenía la mente en el enfrentamiento, le daba tiempo para pensar, y le daba a Ikeda lo que él quería.

El hombre reía, confiado y divertido, pero tal y como tramaba Yoh, al menos se había olvidado de Anna, incluso estando a un par de pasos de ella. El plan de Yoh marchaba, pero no era tan ágil, y después de tantas vueltas se lo veía agitado. Si no hacía algo, no tardaría en ser el primero en derramar sangre.

-¡Irá por la izquierda! –gritó Anna incluso antes que Ikeda amagara su movimiento. Al menos si estaba pendiente de sus pensamientos podría evitar que la situación terminara mal.

Su advertencia salvó a Yoh por un pelo, y apenas alcanzó a arrojarse hacia el lado opuesto. Pero inesperadamente, su oponente no pudo detener su velocidad y siguió camino directo hacia la pared de madera, donde la navaja se clavó profundamente.

Si le hubiera dado a él, estaría más muerto que vivo, pensó Yoh tragando saliva.

Sabiendo que dependía de su navaja Ikeda no se movió del lugar, y forcejeaba para arrancarla del sitio, a conciencia que Yoh lo observaba sin aprovecharse de su desventaja. Sin embargo desistió tras un par de minutos, y con la cara sudorosa y extenuada, volteó al castaño, con un puño en su mano derecha.

Yoh no tuvo dificultad para esquivar el puñetazo que se dirigió a él prácticamente en cámara lenta, y el ebrio como ebrio que estaba, conoció la superficie del suelo de lleno con su rostro.

Aun luchando contra su falta de estabilidad, giró sobre su cuerpo y se recostó sobre su espalda, sin poder moverse. Solo entonces Yoh adoptó su posición inicial, y colocó sus pies a ambos lados del torso enfundado en la sucia camisa.

Giró levemente la hoja de la katana en sus manos, y el brillo del filo se reflejó en sus ojos por un segundo. Anna reconoció en Asakura una mirada que no había visto antes en él; un profundo enfado. Yoh estaba recordando el crimen que casi comete Ikeda, y apretando los dientes suspendió sin piedad la katana sobre la cabeza del hombre.

Ikeda estaba al borde del colapso y congelado en terror creyendo estar viviendo sus últimos momentos, pero un par de segundos después sintió la hoja rozar su oreja, mientras Yoh la enterraba con firmeza en la esterilla, atravesando por completo el suelo que pisaban.

Tardó un momento en recuperarse, impresionado por el gesto y por la katana que le había cortado algunos cabellos. Cuando Yoh se retiró hacia un costado, ya se había decidido el final de la pelea.

-Pierdo mi tiempo con ustedes –farfulló, poniéndose de pie, pero temblando visiblemente. –Y por mí, muérete de hambre, itako –maldijo antes de salir por la puerta tan rápido como el mareo le permitía.

Solo después de asegurarse de cerrar la puerta, Yoh se desplomó en el brazo del sillón. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y todavía respiraba con irregularidad. Se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

Levantó la mirada hacia Anna, pero no se había movido un milímetro de su sitio. Permanecía sentada, con las piernas encogidas. No podría saber en qué estaba pensando, o cual era su expresión en ese momento; el cabello un poco alborotado protegía su rostro de la mirada intrigada de Yoh.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con timidez. Ella asintió, pero parecía que no estaba allí.

.

 _-¿Anna?...¿Tan pronto compraste el remedio? –oyó a Kino alzando la voz llamándola, cuando ella entraba a la casa._

 _-¿Anna? –preguntó nuevamente, cuando ella no respondió._

 _Se detuvo en la puerta de su recámara, con una mano sosteniéndose del marco y la otra clavando las yemas en su cráneo. La abuela apareció a su lado y Anna podía sentir lo aterrorizada que estaba, presintiendo a su vez que algo malo había pasado. Debía decirle. Debía saber._

 _-Perdí el control…_ – _susurró, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su cabeza desgarrándola desde adentro. Kino no dijo una palabra, pero perdió el aliento, súbitamente entendiendo todo. Los ojos ocultos por sus lentes se abrieron con pánico._

 _-¿Viste si…?_

 _Anna sacudió la cabeza, negando._

 _-…huí antes, pero_ – _visualizó nuevamente el escaparate explotando y ambos cuerpos en el aire. Con el desmayo a flor de piel, se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo._ – _Pero están muertos, lo sé –concluyó con un llanto. La abuela la tomó firmemente de los hombros, arrojando su bastón a un lado._

 _-Escúchame, Anna. Nadie lo sabrá nunca. Estás a salvo aquí._

 _Kino se encargaba de protegerla cuando nadie más lo hacía, y seguía confiando en que un día el reishi simplemente desaparecería y podrían vivir sus vidas tranquilas. Pero era una falsa esperanza que la cegaba de la realidad. Nadie debía acercarse. Nadie estaba a salvo de sus poderes, ni siquiera ella misma._

 _._

-Deberías irte –dijo Anna después de varios minutos. Su voz rompiendo el silencio sobresaltó a Yoh. Sonaba inesperadamente serena, o más bien, abstraída. No supo cómo tomar esa tranquilidad, y se puso de pie, algo confundido.

-Pero… –dudó. Aquel sujeto que podría estar fuera en algún lado.

-No volverá –dijo ella tajante. Yoh no supo porqué Anna tenía esa certeza, o cómo había adivinado cuál era su temor. Pero si ella deseaba que se marchara, no podía desobedecerla. Aun así, con cierta indecisión, se dirigió a la salida.

Un momento después, el silencio al que estaba acostumbrada inundó sus oídos. No se movió, absorbiendo lo gratificante que era no escuchar a nadie más que a ella. Solo que ahora sus propios pensamientos la aturdían un poco. Un oscuro episodio de su pasado había decidido brotar en su memoria de la nada, como si se tratase de un mal agüero.

No menos importante que eso, el nieto de Asakura ponía un pie en el pueblo y Anna había estado a punto de morir por eso. Ese chico había logrado involucrarse demasiado en su vida en unos pocos días, como una pieza que hubiera caído justo en su lugar. A Anna le costaba creer en las casualidades, pero también se negaba a creer que la aparición de Asakura era obra del destino.

Un irónico destino.

Pero eran demasiados pensamientos que gastaban su escasa energía. Estaba sola ahora, y eso significaba que podía llamar a sus onis con tranquilidad.

-Llévame a la cama –le pidió al gigante que acudió a su lado. Las piernas no le respondían adecuadamente, y todavía tenía unos días de descanso por delante.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Noticias! Sigo viva! Y esta historia también. Bueno…escribir me toma más tiempo de lo que pensaba, y esta historia tiene muchos detalles y agh! voy a terminarla así muero en el intento. Me siento MUY mal por dejarla tantos meses, pero aunque ya tenía este capi armado hace mucho, y fui agregando una catarata de cosas (de 3 hojas pasé a 8)

El estimado de capítulos es de 14. De modo que tengo mucho por hacer todavía.

A los de siempre, gracias por leer.


	6. Llamado de insectos

Capítulo 6. Llamado de insectos.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? Son casi las once –Yoh le reprochó a su madre cuando la encontró sentada en el sofá.

Una muy relajada Keiko se llevaba en esos momentos una bebida caliente a los labios, cuando vio aparecer a su hijo, despeinado y asustado por la hora.

Toda su respuesta fue un gesto despreocupado de hombros.

-Como no te habías levantado por tu cuenta, pensé que estarías cansado –aclaró finalmente, después de beber.

-¿Qué? Pero debiste haberme despertado, ¿no necesitas que haga algo? –insistió. –Puedo ir al mercado, o hay que limpiar la…

-Cielos, de verdad te estuve exigiendo mucho estos días –su madre lo miró con un gesto adolorido, pero su expresión cambió tras unos segundos de examinar al joven frente a ella. –Espera, ¿te sientes bien? – y abandonó el sillón para acercarse al castaño.

Yoh retrocedió un poco, nervioso. De pronto ella había descubierto algo en él. Temiendo que haya notado que ese _algo_ sea lo ocurrido en Tokio -que Yoh prefería mantener oculto-, de inmediato trató continuar la casual conversación sobre los asuntos de la pensión.

-Solo pensaba que hay mucho que hacer… y con las inquilinas,…

-No importa eso –lo atajó Keiko. – ¿Qué hay de tus controles? ¿Has ido al médico en Tokio?

De modo que era eso. Era una pregunta que Yoh se estaba esperando desde el momento que había pisado Aomori, pero con el trabajo que daba su abuela enferma, Keiko se había olvidado de hacer. A decir verdad, no se había hecho un chequeo en meses, en parte porque era extenuante y prefería evitarlo y se había vuelto costumbre ignorar los continuos recordatorios de Keiko para que lo hiciera.

Otra vez, tuvo que mentirle y afirmarle que los médicos no habían visto nada malo en él. Pero sus pulmones no le habían dado problemas en mucho tiempo y al menos ésa parte era cierta.

-Ya veo, entonces me alegro que todo esté bien –Keiko volvió a ser la de siempre. –Estás un poco pálido –observó luego, pellizcándole una mejilla con afecto.

-Ouch…–se quejó él llevándose una mano a la mejilla estrujada. –Debe ser el frío.

-No hay mucho que hacer –explicó su madre bebiendo de la taza nuevamente. –Tu abuela sigue durmiendo, y las señoras están escuchando la radio. Estarán un rato más así, de modo que lo que haya que hacer en la casa, puedo ocuparme yo. ¿Por qué no descansas?

No podía negarse dos veces a esa sugerencia. Estaba cansado, más que cualquier otro día, y sin más remedio volvió a su habitación bostezando largamente, recordando que apenas había dormido.

Había pasado la noche teniendo pesadillas. Todavía tenía la imagen de ese niño cubierto de sangre viva en su cabeza. Ese niño que además sostenía una espada, y se encontraba en un lugar cubierto de nieve. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Tuvo la sensación que había tenido esa visión antes. No sentía precisamente miedo, pero era algo inquietante de ver, en especial porque el niño se parecía mucho a él.

Hasta podía sentir la espada firme en su mano. Miró a su diestra, y cerró el puño sujetando un mango invisible. Entonces recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior, y estuvo seguro que esa también era la razón por la cual había tenido una nefasta noche de sueño.

Todavía le costaba creer que lo sucedido en la casa de la joven itako había sido verdad. Había tomado una espada ajena y se había enfrentado a alguien. Era mucho para asimilar.

Definitivamente se recostaría un momento más. Pero cuando estuvo abrigado en la cama y cerró los ojos para dormir, se dio cuenta que simplemente no podía. Algo parecía molestarle. Y a pesar de que se sentía extremadamente cansado, había algo impidiéndole el sueño que necesitaba.

Después de muchos minutos, -cerca de una hora- girando en la cama, se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido seguir intentándolo.

Keiko se sorprendió al verlo de pie nuevamente y vestido para salir. Ella insistió en que necesitaba descanso, pero Yoh logró escapar con la excusa de que tenía deseos de ver la feria.

Al poco se encontró recorriendo la larga hilera de puestos y cocinas ambulantes, y mirando distraídamente la variedad de comidas e incluso juegos para niños que habían instalado en medio de la calle. Había olvidado desayunar, y después deliberar se decidió por probar el takoyaki, usando algunos billetes que tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego de apenas el primer bocado, supo que era el takoyaki más delicioso que hubiera comido en toda su vida.

Se sentía mejor con algo en el estómago, pero aun así, con una buena cantidad de gente paseando a su alrededor, los vapores de las cocinas inundando el aire, las conversaciones animadas y las risas de un par de niños, se sintió extraño. El sentimiento de que había _algo_ que estaba olvidando había vuelto.

Y a pesar de que continuara caminando por lo largo de la calle en medio de ese ambiente festivo, no podía librarse de él. Deseó tener sus viejos audífonos para no tener que concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Un pequeño grupo de turistas caminaba en su dirección, y tuvo que hacerse a un lado contra un puesto de repleto de lámparas en forma de animales para no colisionar con ellos. Su madre había mencionado que era temporada alta en Aomori, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería tan popular, tratándose de un pueblo con un clima tan austero.

Pero al parecer sí lo era, y para su mala suerte, el contingente de visitantes se apiñó junto a Yoh para observar las lámparas. El acento de típico de Tokio se hizo oír, preguntando con curiosidad sobre las artesanías. Yoh logró zafarse del enredo de gente, y se apartó respirando con dificultad. Tuvo la certeza que había encontrado el motivo de su extraña inquietud.

El sujeto que había atacado a Anna. Su voz sonaba igual a los turistas de Tokio -gracias a ellos lo había recordado-. Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando recordó sus palabras. "Yo traigo todo lo que necesita", había dicho en su primer encuentro. Y en la siguiente ocasión; "muérete de hambre", cuando se marchaba de la casa de Anna.

De pronto entendió cuál era su papel. Y si era así, por lo mencionado por madre y su abuela, sabía que Anna no salía de la casa bajo ningún concepto. Entonces, si Ikeda no regresaba -como había amenazado-, ¿qué sucedería con ella ahora?

* * *

Tomó aire antes de sumergirse y el agua la cubrió por completo en un tibio y húmedo abrazo. Incluso si debía mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sintiera el agua inundándole los oídos, la sensación era revitalizante. Se quedó pegada al fondo de la tina, como un capullo cerrado, hasta el último segundo en que necesitó respirar.

Jadeó cuando retornó a la superficie, sintiendo el aire fresco golpeando su rostro. Cuando apartó el cabello de sus ojos, notó sus manos agrietadas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y su baño se había alargado demasiado.

Unos momentos después estuvo vestida con una yukata limpia, y estaba planeando confeccionar algunas prendas para matar el tiempo, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño en el pasillo. Sonaba como una rata, o cualquier cosa que tuviera patas ágiles y que pudieran raspar ligeramente el piso al corretear. Con cierto temor, asomó su cabeza desde la puerta de su habitación, justo cuando algo se acercaba con rapidez hacia su dirección.

Tardó un segundo en reconocer -aliviada- que no era una rata ni mucho menos. La inquieta criatura se detuvo frente a ella, y entonces pudo verla bien. Ambos se contemplaron con curiosidad, Anna y los tres pares de ojos de un oni amarillo pálido y del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

-Eres el nuevo –dedujo Anna, susurrando su descubrimiento. Al parecer no había estado tan equivocada cuando el día anterior había sentido a un nuevo oni a punto de nacer. Era lo más lógico, después de todo había estado expuesta a una mente muy poco agradable. Pero había algo demasiado extraño…

-Eres muy pequeño.

Su observación no fue bienvenida y el demonio gruñó y rasgó el suelo en protesta.

-¡Ey! –Anna lo regañó empujándolo levemente con un pie, sin atreverse a tocar tal cosa tan agresiva y puntiaguda, y el oni escapó ofendido hacia el otro extremo de la casa.

Pasmada, la itako no dejó de observarlo por un largo rato, como si así pudiera obtener las respuestas a sus preguntas. ¿Por qué era tan diferente a los demás? Era del tamaño de una tetera y parecía de juguete. Si se quedaba quieto por algunos segundos, podía confundírselo con un muñeco de acción o un peluche poco convencional.

El problema era que casi nunca lo hacía; corría de un extremo a otro de la pequeña casa, en una maratón solitaria. Si escapaba de su vista un momento podía saber que estaba haciendo alguna desagradable travesura, como escarbando la basura, que rápidamente se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito.

-Tienes hambre, ¿eh? –lo que le faltaba, hablar sola con onis –Si vas al monte Osore puedes comer todas las almas que desees.

La respuesta fue un gruñido de impotencia.

-Entiendo…Si sales corres peligro que los demás te devoren. A decir verdad, serías una presa bastante fácil.

Aprendió rápidamente que su nuevo acompañante odiaba su encierro tanto como ella. Solo que él lo demostraba de una forma muy activa, y Anna tuvo que poner a resguardo una serie de objetos que estuvieran al alcance del peligroso par de brazos, entre ellos el cubo de la basura. Al menos sólo bastaba una amenaza para mantenerlo bajo control.

Aun así tras unas pocas horas de convivencia, se sentía frustrada y agotada. Se suponía que debía ser un día tranquilo, sus vacaciones apenas habían comenzado, -ya que había decidido tomarse un descanso de las usuales adivinaciones y se sesiones espirituales por un tiempo- y el nuevo mini-oni transformaba su descanso en algo más tortuoso. No necesitaba ser molestada en su propia casa. Y justo cuando pensaba eso, alguien llamó a la puerta.

La presencia inconfundible de la persona que esperaba del otro lado la desconcertó por un momento. ¿Qué hacía _él_ allí? Pero por más que se preguntaba una y otra vez, sólo lo sabría si abría la puerta.

Pero eso no sucedería de ningún modo…

-¡No, detente! –gritó, cuando el pequeño oni corrió hacia la puerta, como un niño pequeño ansioso por recibir visitas.

Yoh de pie en el porche, vio cómo la puerta se abría y en un momento más corto que un relámpago, se cerraba casi en su rostro. Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire y el saludo atascado en la garganta. Miró la puerta con desconcierto. ¿Por qué Anna abriría y cerraría así la puerta…?

Ya estaba nervioso por aparecer de nuevo en ese lugar y aún en el peor de los escenarios no se había imaginado ese recibimiento. La itako estaba molesta de tenerlo cerca incluso antes de recibirlo. Sintió nauseas.

"¿Está con alguien?" pensó entonces, cuando escuchó un tumulto confuso en el interior. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea, y apenas comenzaba a recalcular que haría si ella lo echaba, cuando Anna habló, del otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –como esperaba, sonaba fastidiada. –Espera, alejaré a los demás.

Yoh parpadeó.

\- ¿"Los demás"?

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un revuelo de hojas detrás de él. Giró la cabeza en esa dirección y descubrió varias ramas aun agitándose, pero sin nada que las moviera. Los onis se habían ido antes de que Yoh se percatara que estaban allí. Esa conclusión le dio un escalofrío.

-Odio que venga gente sin avisar; pensé que estaba claro –la voz de Anna lo regresó a la puerta. –¿Esto será algo a lo que deba acostumbrarme?

-Si... ¡digo, no! Es que... estaba haciendo algo en el pueblo y,…

Anna lo escuchaba, pero estaba más interesada en que terminara rápidamente lo que tuviera que decir y se marchara cuanto antes. Le hubiera leído el pensamiento y así conocer rápidamente sus intenciones, pero no podía hacerlo con una puerta de por medio.

-¿Y qué? –se obligó a preguntar cuando Yoh se detuvo, pero él dudaba en continuar.

-Recordé a ese sujeto, él dijo que te ayudaba con lo que necesitabas.

Sólo cuando Yoh lo mencionó se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Ikeda tenía un carácter poco amigable, pero estaba obligada a soportarlo mientras le llevara víveres. El hombre vivía en Tokio, pero en las visitas mensuales podía acarrear con él una cantidad gigante de comestibles gracias a que se manejaba en helicópteros y automóviles todo terreno.

Lo cierto era que se encontraba prácticamente a la deriva. Sin alguien que le llevara lo necesario no podría subsistir por su cuenta, y tal vez en poco tiempo no tendría nada más que polvo en su alacena. Pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba cómo Asakura había llegado a esa conclusión tan acertada. Tuvo que admitir en ese momento que su primera impresión había sido muy engañosa y que el joven tenía la capacidad de ser astuto sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Ese hombre no regresará ¿cierto? –preguntó Yoh. Y Anna supo exactamente dónde se dirigía la conversación y porqué él estaba allí.

-Estoy segura que no, te las arreglaste para herir muy bien su orgullo.

-Lo siento –dijo el castaño, justo cuando ella finalmente abría la puerta.

-No te disculpes por eso. Tal vez era lo mejor –Anna no lo dijo, pero Yoh le puso final a una relación que ella detestaba. El Asakura frente a ella tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, luciendo un poco de nieve en la coronilla y sobre los hombros. Claramente tenía frío, y ahora le tocó a ella sentirse culpable por no dejar pasar a alguien a quien le debía un enorme favor. – ¿Te quedaras ahí? –le espetó. Entonces Yoh reaccionó con un pequeño salto, dando un paso adentro y siendo recibido por el aire calefaccionado.

-Siento no haber avisado que venía, pero no tienes teléfono…–explicó Yoh a Anna quien desaparecía en dirección, de lo que recordaba, era la cocina.

-Son ruidosos –fue la escueta explicación de la itako que justo como la vez anterior, en la primera noche que tuvo que dormir allí, regresó con una taza de té para él. Realmente hacía frío, y la caminata hasta la casita era más dura de lo que recordaba. Veinticuatro horas atrás no había sido consciente de ello, en su apuro por llegar cuanto antes.

Anna captó este pensamiento contra su voluntad. Todas las veces que Asakura iba a su casa, lo hacía a pie; a pesar del clima poco bondadoso y el camino casi desértico. Otro motivo para que Anna sintiera un poco de culpa por tratarlo tan fríamente con anterioridad.

-Debo agradecerte. Por lo de ayer. Yo estaba,…no supe manejar la situación –dijo, bajando un poco la mirada hacia el suelo.

Yoh no se esperó eso, y se sorprendió al encontrarse una Anna tan diferente a la que había visto hasta ese momento. Apartó su mirada, sintiéndose tan avergonzado como ella por el gesto.

-No fue nada.

- _Sí_ , lo fue –remarcó ella. –Sabes cómo pudo haber terminado.

Hubo una pausa tensa. Yoh miró la salita a su alrededor pensando alguna forma de cambiar el tema, pero su mirada se posó en sin querer en la espada que había usado anteriormente. Estaba de vuelta en su lugar, en la pared, y de la navaja que se había incrustado solo quedaba una fina hendidura en su sitio.

-No es mi asunto pero, ¿por qué tenías contacto con esa persona?

-El repartidor anterior renunció, de modo que se ofreció para reemplazarlo. Sí, sus intenciones siempre estuvieron claras, pero nunca había intentado nada. Supongo que necesitaba sentirse amenazado por alguien más para decidirse. – contempló a Yoh y su expresión devastada le devolvió la mirada.

-Entonces es mi…

-Quién sabe. Pero fue bueno que estuvieras cerca –aclaró Anna, para no dañar aún más su autoestima.

-Te ves mejor. Parecías enferma…–Anna abrió los ojos con horror; había olvidado que Yoh la había visto en su estado más deplorable. Quiso explicarle que tenía una simple jaqueca -o algo que no tuviera que ver con el reishi-, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, porque súbitamente y con un golpeteo, un balde salido de la nada rodó entre ellos.

Anna suspiró, exasperada. La criatura liberada de su improvisado encierro salió a correr nuevamente por toda la casa, pero concentrándose especialmente en torno al invitado, a quien olfateaba y lamía con curiosidad, como si se tratara de un perro.

Yoh no salía de su asombro de estar en presencia de un oni que no fuera capaz de hacerle daño. O tal vez sí, tenía garras y demasiados brazos para su gusto, pero no era tan terrorífico como los que había visto antes.

-¿No es muy pequeño? –opinó. Al instante el oni echado a sus pies, gruñó.

-No le gusta que hables de eso.

-¿Eh? ¿Ellos entienden cuando les hablas?

Anna asintió distraída, sin dejar de mirar su pequeña y nueva adquisición.

-Te llevaré afuera –amenazó. Con eso bastó para que se alejara, dejándolos en paz.

-¿Qué sucede si lo llevas afuera? –preguntó Yoh notando los rastros de saliva de su calzado.

-Podría ser comido por los demás –Anna explicó vagamente. –Claro que no lo haré…aunque quisiera, no podía arrojarlo al pozo de tigres que hay allí fuera. Supongo que será mi mascota de interior –no estaba muy segura de agradarle la idea, pero no tenía opción.

Yoh estaba complacido de descubrir que podía mantener una conversación normal con Anna. La persona frente a él era diferente a la persona distante que lo había ayudado cuando se había perdido en el bosque, y a la persona fría y agresiva que había recibido de mala gana el mensaje de la señora Shizu. La "Anna" que lo había invitado a entrar ese día era otra, y supo que era ella mostrándose tal como era.

Aprovechando su oportunidad por haber logrado romper el hielo -aunque sea un poco-, tuvo especial cuidado cuando formuló la siguiente pregunta. Muchas de sus preguntas habían hallado sus respuestas con el correr de los días, excepto una.

-Kyouyama-san, um…, en aquella ocasión que vine con la carta ¿cómo supiste quién era yo? Mi abuela no tiene fotografías en la casa, y nunca antes había venido a Aomori.

Anna lo escuchó en silencio, admitiendo interiormente que había sido descuidada, pero ¿cómo iba a saber que él grabaría en su mente ese pequeño detalle? Pero por sobre todo, fue lo que Yoh estaba pensando lo que la dejó sin palabras. Él continuó cavilando en voz alta.

-También, ayer hiciste algo. Antes que ese hombre me atacara, adivinaste hacía dónde lo haría. "Irá por la izquierda", me dijiste. Fue como si…

-No sé de qué hablas –Anna lo detuvo, advirtiéndole con la mirada que no toleraría más su monólogo.

-…creo que sabes a lo que me refiero. Creo que puedes saberlo _exactamente_.

-Suficiente.

-Además, mi abuela dijo algo al respecto…

-¿Qué? –Anna bajó la guardia al escuchar mencionar a su maestra. –¿Kino-san?

-…me dijo que las palabras no significaban nada para ti –citó Yoh. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sabía que estaba siendo impertinente, pero se había dejado llevar al estar tan cerca de la verdad. Sentía que su teoría tenía más sentido que antes.

-¿Ella dijo…? –la itako trató de asimilar las palabras de Kino. Ella prácticamente le había dicho su secreto a Yoh, ¿por qué?

Yoh parecía sofocado. Se había abierto una puerta.

-Puedes leer mentes, ¿verdad?

Cuando Anna se dio cuenta, el tiempo que mantuvieron en silencio se había hecho muy largo como para negarlo. Tiempo en el que él esperaba expectante su confirmación, pensando una y otra vez en que la idea de que ese poder pudiera existir era algo que estaba fuera de su entendimiento, y aun así tenía todas las pruebas frente a él.

Anna tragó saliva, por primera vez sintiéndose arrinconada. Yoh se percató de cuan incómoda se había puesto, y de inmediato retrocedió, apenado por haberla presionado.

-Lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intención. Es que estuvo molestándome por un tiempo y luego sucedieron muchas cosas que no entendía…

Definitivamente era listo. Yoh Asakura. Había subestimado esa expresión de desconcierto crónico, e incluso había sido cruel con él sin motivo alguno. Podía sostener rencor a todo el mundo, al pueblo que hablaba a sus espaldas, a las viejas itakos por haberla abandonado, pero no a alguien tan inofensivo y transparente como él.

-Desde que tengo memoria –le aclaró al momento en que él se preguntaba interiormente cómo habría empezado. –No es algo que encuentre agradable, pero es inevitable.

-"Nació con ella" Ya veo –musitó Yoh, recordando nuevamente a su abuela. – Los onis que creas…

-Hpmh. Kino-san habló demasiado –opinó Anna. –Así es. Son consecuencia de ello. La gente puede ser muy oscura a veces. Estoy bien mientras no tenga contacto con nadie. Pero eso me hace depender de otras personas… Entonces, aun sabiendo que puedo leer tu mente, ¿tu propuesta sigue en pie? ¿Puedes lidiar con eso? –Yoh saltó de vuelta a la realidad.

-Sabes que sí –afirmó, sonriente. –Puedes tomarlo como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mí cuando me perdí aquí en la tormenta.

-Ya me diste las gracias por eso –refutó ella. De pronto un pensamiento la atravesó ¿En qué momento habían salvado mutuamente sus vidas? Miró al chico frente a ella, pero él parecía no haberse percatado de cuan alarmante era la forma en que habían terminado cruzándose.

Aun dudaba cuando fue en busca de su bolso, en su habitación. Y cuando regresó ante Yoh, ese chico tan delgado y alto, pensaba en que podía detener todo allí. Podía decirle que no necesitaba los víveres -aunque no fuera cierto-, y decirle que se fuera a su casa a ocuparse en otras cosas.

Pero no lo hizo. No pudo detenerse.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero todo esto? – Yoh examinó el monedero que Anna le había entregado. –Es demasiado dinero…

-Tómalo. Compra lo que pienses necesario.

-Entendido. Pero hay una problema…–vaciló Yoh.

 _Es verdad,_ pensó Anna recordando de pronto el aire cargado de energía de onis que había en el lugar. –Bueno, hay una forma, pero es un poco complicada. ¿Ves el templo allí fuera? Hay una fuente con agua. Mójate las manos cada vez que salgas de aquí. Con eso bastará. Por mi parte, alejaré a los onis cada vez que debas venir.

-Con que agua… – Yoh no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura, cuando recordó a las viejas itakos mencionar ese método tan sencillo. – ¿Tus clientes hacen lo mismo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Crees que accederían a mojarse? Claro que no –Anna rodó los ojos. –Solía purificarlos yo misma. Pero no puedo gastar mis poderes en ti con tanta frecuencia, así que tendrás que hacerlo con agua.

-La primera noche que estuve aquí no mencionaste eso –razonó. –Y por eso las amigas de mi abuela hicieron un ritual horrible para purificarme…¡Ah! –exclamó con horror. –Y ayer estuve aquí también, ¿estoy infectado ahora?!

-No estás infectado, para eso ahuyenté a los onis hace un momento. Y tampoco había ninguno de ellos merodeando por aquí ayer –le explicó con calma. –Con respecto a la noche de la tormenta, no pensé que podría afectarte; eres un shaman, el primero que pisa este lugar.

-Ha…bueno eso… Técnicamente, no soy un shaman –balbuceó Yoh, guardando el dinero.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Anna en un impulso de genuina sorpresa, y al instante tuvo su respuesta cuando Yoh rememoró sus entrenamientos de pequeño, junto con un anciano calvo y bajo. Anna comprendió que no podía ser otro que Yohmei Asakura.

Yoh no era totalmente consiente aún de esa capacidad de Anna de ver y oír todo lo que él pensaba, y le explicó de todas formas.

-Cuando era pequeño me obligaban a entrenar, pero enfermé, y nunca completé mis lecciones. No tengo poderes –confesó, riendo con cierta pena.

-Pero eres un Asakura. Tu familia es la élite de familias shamánicas de todo Japón. Está en tus genes –objetó ella, sorprendida de que Yoh ignorara eso.

-Soy una clase diferente de Asakura, entonces –replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces no participaste del torneo para ser el Shaman King.

Yoh negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca entendí siquiera qué significaba eso –dijo, agregando luego con un toque de nostalgia. –Ah, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra.

Anna tampoco tenía mucha información sobre ese evento. Años atrás, cuando Anna todavía era una niña aprendiendo el oficio de itako, Kino le hablaba frecuentemente la importancia de la batalla que se avecinaba. Así como también solía mencionar el inminente compromiso con su único nieto…

Miró a Yoh de soslayo. Estaba segura que él desconocía la parte de la historia en la que habían estado a un paso de ser prometidos, ya que todos los planes que la familia vaticinaba quedaron en el olvido de la noche a la mañana. Nada para lo que Anna se había estado preparando sucedería. Solo en ese momento, después que Yoh hubiera mencionado su enfermedad, comprendió que la razón había sido esa.

-Tengo malas noticias para ti –dijo, volviendo al presente. –No creo que alguien se anime a traerte en carro cada vez que necesites. Este lugar, y yo, tenemos una reputación y una buena cantidad de rumores.

Yoh solo tardó un segundo en analizar la situación. –Está bien, puedo caminar.

-Como desees…

-Entonces, no creo que pueda cargar muchas cosas a pie así que…tal vez sea mejor que te traiga las compras dos veces por semana. O tal vez tres. ¿Qué tal lunes, jueves y domingo?

-Tu entusiasmo me asusta – expresó Anna.

-Sólo soy el chico de los mandados –rio Yoh. –No tengo nada más que hacer, y me siento mejor cuando me mantengo ocupado.

Anna no entendió por qué Yoh se sentiría bien haciendo encargos, y se limitó a observarlo en silencio cuando él dio media vuelta para marcharse. Era extraño, pero creía poder confiar en él. Pensó que no le molestaría la siguiente ocasión en que él volviera con las compras, como había prometido. Sería la primera vez que no le desagradaría que alguien entrara a su casa. Solo había una cosa que no tenía claro.

-Asakura. ¿Por qué viniste ayer? –se animó a preguntar cuando Yoh ya había puesto sus pies de vuelta en la nieve.

El castaño se detuvo, pensando un momento su respuesta.

-Tuve un presentimiento –dijo simplemente. Pero para Anna, Yoh se estaba quitando el crédito de haber sentido algo que era casi exclusivo de los shamanes, un "llamado de los insectos" si recordaba bien el nombre. No era un simple presentimiento; Yoh tenía más poder de lo que pensaba, sin mencionar que no había sentido nada en la ocasión que se enfrentó a los onis.

Pero ese "llamado" era muy curioso. Por supuesto. ¿Era la única que veía cómo ambos se conectaban de forma tan alarmante? Sí, Asakura no tenía idea, pero las cuerdas salían de él como la marioneta que era. Había algo sospechoso en la forma en que terminaba de alguna manera parado frente a su puerta, a pesar de vivir tan lejos entre sí. ¿Cuál era el plan?, se preguntaba. Pero no había nadie quien le pudiera contestar.

Cuando cerró la puerta su casa volvió a estar en silencio. Sólo por un par de minutos, porque el pequeño oni salió de su escondite atraído por el sonido de la puerta, y trotó hacia Anna rasgando el suelo con sus uñas.

 _¿Por qué eres tan pequeño?_ se preguntó la itako recargándose en la puerta. Tendría que encontrar ella misma la respuesta, pero sabía que no sería nada bueno.

.

.

* * *

Que bien terminar de editar un capitulo! Y escribir esta mini sección es mi parte favorita!

No tengo nada que decir dsanjfkancal

Gracias por los reviews! Disfruten!


	7. En el rincón más oscuro de su mente

Capítulo 7. En el rincón más oscuro de su mente.

Con un solo movimiento, desplegó la tela color blanco sobre la mesa, y sólo cuando no hubo ninguna arruga o pliegue a su vista, tanteó el lienzo con un agudo y calculador ojo; largo de mangas, ancho de cintura…Una vez que estuvo todo en su cabeza, tomó las tijeras y trabajó con su filo por varias horas. Las piezas recortadas caían sumisas al suelo y los metros de hilos atravesaban el ojal de la aguja y pasaban por entre las yemas de sus dedos, guiándolos en el armado de su nueva prenda.

Algunas horas después consideró que su vestido estaba tomando forma, y lo suspendió en el aire para evaluarlo mejor, y fue cuando descubrió algo en su mano izquierda. Miró de cerca y pensativamente la mancha violácea, un poco azulada, que cubría buena parte de la muñeca. Las dedos de su mano opuesta se deslizaron por la marca, lisa y suave como su propia piel, pero arruinada por ese color que recordaba a la putrefacción.

¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había tenido y no lo había notado? Trató de recordar. No la tenía por la mañana, de modo que debió haberle brotado cuando estuvo concentrada cortando y cosiendo, sólo que la manga de su yukata la tenía oculta. La levantó un poco más, hasta el codo, y luego hasta su hombro izquierdo por completo. Más marcas, como extensas lagunas moradas resaltaban y salpicaban toda la piel de su brazo.

Tomó la cubeta que había usado antes para aprisionar antes a su oni pequeño y salió de su casa, siguiendo el sendero de nieve aplastada.

* * *

-¿Te vas de nuevo? –Keiko lo alcanzó en la entrada justo antes de que pudiera calzarse una zapatilla. –No sabía que había tantos lugares para recorrer por aquí.

-Templo Hirota, playa Asamushi, el museo Nebuta, las ruinas de Sannai-Maruyama…–Yoh nombró con soltura mientras ataba sus cordones.

-Estás informado –aplaudió ella con sorpresa.

-Tomé un panfleto de la tienda de regalos –de hecho, lo había tomado solo con el objetivo de aprender a armar correctamente su coartada. Era la segunda vez que debía salir de la casa sin una buena razón que lo acompañara, así qué mejor forma de hacerlo que explotando el hecho que estaba de paso en una ciudad turística. Se ahorraba un sinfín de explicaciones.

Que Keiko rechazara las visitas de Yoh a Anna era una suposición basándose en lo que había ocurrido antes. Podía imaginarse el escándalo que haría nuevamente, como había ocurrido la primera vez, así que era mejor mantener en secreto su pequeña aventura y camuflarla por simples paseos por el pueblo. Por suerte, el método sugerido por Anna -lavarse las manos con agua del templo-, había tenido buen resultado; al volver a la casa después de su primer día como repartidor de víveres, nadie había notado nada inusual en él. Ningún " _aura oscura y apestosa de oni"_ , ni nada parecido.

Es más, las mujeres de la casa apenas habían notado la ausencia de Yoh por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo. Keiko seguía funcionando en su papel de anfitriona/enfermera de su abuela, y las itakos dedicaban su tiempo a cotillear al lado de la estufa y sólo en algunas ocasiones visitaban a Kino, pero porque ella dormía gran parte del día.

-Aunque tal vez el lugar más conocido sea aquella montaña –acotó su madre de pronto.

-¿Hablas del Monte Osore? –Yoh sacó el folleto de su bolsillo y lo abrió, releyendo la información junto a la pequeña foto.

-Sí, es lo que caracteriza a la zona, pero personalmente creo que no es la mejor de las atracciones. Supongo que la gente normal no lo siente…

-¿Sentir qué? –preguntó él, sin dejar de mirar la montañita nevada repleta de molinetes de papel y humo volcánico.

-Allí se reúnen las almas antes de partir al otro mundo. Es un lugar de paso, así que su atmósfera es algo densa. No es para nada agradable –le explicó a su hijo sin ocultar un escalofrío. Yoh parpadeó, imaginándose una multitud de muertos sentados en una sala de espera. –Recuerda de no volver tarde –le pidió luego.

-Siii… –fue la respuesta automática.

-Y no te esfuerces demasiado, por favor –dijo al despedirlo.

* * *

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy –observó Anna cuando encontró a Yoh Asakura caminando por el sendero en dirección a su casa.

-Tuve que hacer otros encargos en la mañana –explicó el chico, a modo de disculpas.

Y no mentía. Entre hacer las compras, limpiar la casa, cocinar para su abuela y barrer la nieve de la acera, Anna pudo ver en los breves recuerdos del joven que efectivamente había tenido un día bastante atareado.

-Gracias por la comida –le dijo cuando ambos comenzaron a caminar el resto del sendero hasta la casa. –Encontré tus bolsas en la puerta el otro día.

-Bueno…llamé varias veces sin que abrieras, así que decidí dejar las cosas allí –explicó, y luego preguntó, algo extrañado; – ¿No estabas en casa?

-No –mintió Anna, mirando hacia un lado. –Salí a buscar agua, justo como ahora.

Tal vez era una excusa pobre y apresurada, pero no podía decirle al Asakura que había estado en su habitación todo el tiempo, sintiéndose san miserable y en condiciones que preferiría que nadie viera jamás. Por lo menos se había recobrado rápidamente de los castigos del reishi, y ya estaba en pie lista para poder pretender que no había ocurrido nada.

-Ya veo… ¿Te ayudo con eso? –Yoh se refería al balde con agua que Anna cargaba, con algo de dificultad. Ella aceptó el gesto y él recibió el cubo en su mano libre, llevando la bolsa con víveres en la otra.

La itako se frotó las palmas de las manos un poco lastimadas por el peso de la cubeta mientras Yoh en su interior se preguntaba por qué ella debía cargar agua hasta su casa. Anna no creyó que fuera necesario explicarle y pasó por alto su intriga. En lugar de eso, tenía curiosidad por el recuerdo que acababa de ver cuando el joven mencionó a su abuela.

-¿Cómo está Kino-san?

Yoh pensó unos segundos su respuesta.

-Apenas pude hablar con ella solo una vez –dijo lamentándose. –Duerme la mayoría del tiempo.

-Entiendo –Anna no preguntó más y la fugaz conversación murió allí, justo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa.

Los recibió el escandaloso y pequeño oni. Como un perro que extraña a su amo en su ausencia, el bicho saltó de un lado a otro sin poder contener la emoción. Fueron un par de minutos escandalosos en los que se trepó por las piernas de ambos, corrió alrededor e incluso intentó meterse en el cubo lleno de agua que Yoh había dejado a un lado, hasta que Anna consideró que estaba molestando demasiado y con la típica advertencia de enviarlo afuera, tomó distancia y los dejó tranquilos.

-Me pregunto cómo haces para vivir con él –el chico se rascó una mejilla, apabullado por el entusiasmo del monstruito.

-Mmph. Yo también me lo pregunto. Bueno, ¿qué traes esta vez? –preguntó Anna. Yoh puso su mandado en la mesa y fue quitando uno a uno los paquetes. –Se ve bien –dijo, cuando él terminó. –Aunque no sé qué haré con siete clases de fideos.

-Te dije que podrías ayudarme con una lista con lo que necesites. Cada vez que voy a la tienda estoy demasiado tiempo sin saber elegir…–suspiró el castaño.

-No lo decía en serio. Lo que lo que traigas estará bien –la joven tomó finalmente el cubo con el agua límpida del templo y desapareció con él en el interior de la casa, para volver a los pocos segundos. –Pero no puedo vivir de fideos. Tal vez podrías traer más verduras –concluyó pensativa, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez entonces –le aseguró anotando mentalmente el pedido especial para el día miércoles. Solo por hacer algo, se puso a guardar nuevamente sus compras, sin poder evitar pensar que sus visitas eran más recurrentes que antes y en todas esas ocasiones no había vuelto a ver a nadie más que se presente como cliente de Anna, como había ocurrido antes con el sujeto Ikeda… O a nadie más en absoluto, y no había rastro de huellas en la nieve en el sendero, salvo las que Yoh mismo hacía.

-No. No tengo trabajo por ahora –Yoh casi tira la salsa de soya por los aires al escuchar a Anna responderle su pregunta. –Supongo que como el resto del mundo, me tomo mis vacaciones en esta época. En realidad es porque los clientes pasan más tiempo en familia y esa clase de cosas.

Era verdad, dos semanas más y terminaría el año. Todavía no tenía planes para la noche de año nuevo. Supuso que seguiría en la península de Shimokita para ese momento, porque había estado posponiendo su regreso a Tokio incluso antes de que su madre le dijera que ya no necesitaba de su ayuda en Aomori.

Y pensándolo bien, hacía tiempo no tenía una típica cena en familia, de modo que no le molestaría tener una pequeña reunión con su madre y su abuela la noche de año nuevo, si es que la abuela se encontraba bien para ese momento. Muchas veces había rechazado la invitación del resto de los Asakura de viajar a Izumo para esas fechas, pero porque podían ser algo tediosos y prefería evitarlos.

De no ser que se encontraba ahora en esa circunstancia especial en Aomori, de seguro terminaría el año encerrado en su mini departamento de Tokio, viendo la tv, como hacía usualmente.

-Ignora eso… –suplicó, dándose cuenta que Anna pudo haber visto su recuerdo vergonzoso. Pero de pronto se percató de algo, tal vez ella, como él…

-Es como cualquier otra noche. No hay mucho que hacer –aclaró la joven sin más, mirando directamente a los ojos a un aterrado Yoh.

Había estado pendiente de sus pensamientos todo ese tiempo.

-Ah, lo siento, esto es difícil –admitió él, sonrojándose.

-Por eso te lo advertí. Si pudiera controlarlo, lo hubiera apagado con gusto hace tiempo. Si, justo como eso. Como un interruptor.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo –puntualizó él. –No es que me moleste, es que es extraño conversar así –empezaba a darse cuenta que el problema era cuando Yoh pensaba en ella. Era extremadamente vergonzoso.

Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa, y trató de distraerse mirando a su alrededor mientras ella desaparecía otra vez en el interior de la casa, esta vez llevándose las compras a la cocina. Entonces notó un gran trozo de tela que había sobre la mesa. Parecía una prenda a medio hacer, a juzgar por las costuras visibles y bordes desprolijos.

¿Era una yukata? Tenía la vaga forma de una. Era de suponer Anna confeccionaba su propio vestuario, ya que ella no podría salir para comprarlo…

-Tienes razón –la voz de la itako regresando a la sala le hizo dar un salto.

 _Ah. Otra vez._

Yoh reprimió el impulso de darse una palmada en la frente.

-Por lo menos podrías decirme que se ve bien –agregó ella sin reparo, mirando su vestido a medio terminar.

-¡Se ve bien, se ve bien! ¡Tienes talento! –se apresuró a decir, rascándose la nuca al sentir que el sudor comenzaba a picarle allí, y lamentando que no haya podido evitar hablar de ella.

Pero a Anna no le importó que Yoh no pudiera evitar sacar sus conclusiones, si no que se fijó por primera vez en sus manos. Dejando al Asakura con sus pensamientos, se acercó en silencio a la mesa donde descansaba su vestimenta incompleta, y la apartó sin cuidado para poner un trozo de papel.

-Pon tu mano aquí.

Miró sin entender el papel blanco que le señalaba Anna. Por un par de segundos no reaccionó, y ella le insistió una vez más, esta vez sujetando un lápiz.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o no? –preguntó, rodando los ojos con impaciencia. Yoh avanzó obediente y con torpeza. No desconfiaba de ella, pero la indicación lo había confundido. Colocó su mano sobre el papel sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, pero Anna se encargó de separar los dedos y comprimir la palma contra la superficie, hasta que descubrió que su objetivo era trazarle la silueta.

Tal cual, Anna apoyó el lápiz y dibujó el camino tortuoso desde la muñeca hasta cada subir y bajar de sus dedos.

-Esto… ¿Por qué haces esto? –Yoh preguntó sin dejar de mirar al lápiz deslizarse mudamente.

-¿Para qué crees que es? – preguntó Anna a su vez, concentrándose en su dibujo.

No se hubiera esperado en la vida un gesto así de alguien que acababa de conocer, especialmente alguien que no se había mostrado precisamente amable en un principio, y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo, y de la pura sorpresa, se apartó dando un salto hacia atrás dejando a la chica anonadada y un trazo grueso y disonante en el papel.

-¡No te molestes! –balbuceó. –Puedo comprarme un par de guantes en el pueblo…

-No es molestia –respondió ella con calma. –Tus manos están frías, ¿no?

-Claro que n-no.

-Claro que sí. Acabo de comprobarlo. Y si llegas a enfermarte por mi culpa no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a Keiko-san. Acércate, me falta la mitad.

Yoh lo hizo, todo el calor que no tenía en las manos lo tenía concentrado en la cara.

Anna completó su modelo en silencio, menos por la mente de Yoh, que no se encontraba precisamente en calma. Tenía tanto miedo de pensar algo indebido en ese momento de cercanía, que comenzó a listar en su cabeza los sitios turísticos de Aomori que había memorizado para engañar a su madre.

-Estás ruidoso hoy –la joven hizo esa observación cuando lo liberó, dándole oportunidad de relajarse al fin. – ¿Entonces tu madre no sabe que vienes aquí?

-A ella…no le gustaría creo, no. En lugar de eso le digo que…

-Que vas de turismo –terminó Anna. Yoh asintió. –No es una mala idea, pero ¿qué harás si te pregunta de algún sitio en particular?

Yoh sacó el panfleto de su bolsillo y lo exhibió con tímida satisfacción.

-Toda la información que necesito está aquí. Estamos cerca del monte Osore, ¿cierto? Tal vez pueda decirle que estuve allí hoy…

-Allí no –la itako exclamó de pronto, como si hubiera respondido a un reflejo con sólo sentir nombrar a la montaña. –Ese no es un buen lugar –agregó, tomando un poco de compostura al notar cómo se había precipitado.

-¿Porque es el sitio donde las almas cruzan al otro mundo? –recitó el castaño recordando las palabras de su madre. Ella asintió y a Yoh no le quedó otra que no tratar de contradecir el consejo que le habían dado por partida doble, pero de todas formas la actitud de Anna había sido muy curiosa. Bajó sus ojos a su panfleto, y mientras elegía otro lugar que podría visitar -falsamente, claro- , sus ojos advirtieron sin querer algo en la mano de Anna.

En el dorso, tenía una gran marca de color oscuro. No pudo identificar qué podría ser, porque ella reaccionó de inmediato a la mirada de Yoh y tiró de la manga de su prenda para ocultar su mano.

-No olvides lavarte las manos cuando salgas –le recordó entonces.

Por alguna razón Anna sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que parecía una simple mancha de pintura púrpura, entonces Yoh decidió despedirse, sin mencionarlo y pretendiendo que no había visto nada. Aunque era seguro que sus pensamientos ya habían sido penetrados por su poder.

Cuando salió de la casa descubrió que la tarde había avanzado con rapidez y casi era de noche. Debía regresar a su casa cuanto antes para no preocupar a Keiko, pero antes siguió las indicaciones de la itako y se lavó las manos en el templo. Se dio cuenta que Anna debía recoger agua de esa misma piletita, como había visto momentos atrás, pero no podría entender porqué necesitaría agua del templo cuando su casa ya tenía agua corriente.

De todas formas, estaba muy fría, casi al punto de congelación, y pensó que no le vendrían mal un par de guantes.

* * *

Sentía dolor. Un brazo, la cabeza, el rostro. No era normal que al despertar sintiera como si hubiera rodado por un barranco, pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, mucho menos en su habitación. Se irguió de a poco, despegando quejosamente su rostro del suelo, confundida.

Lo primero que vio fue al pequeño oni, parado y quieto junto a ella.

-Me desmayé –le dijo a su monstruosa mascota. Tal vez no tenía un par de ojos normales o un rostro humano, pero de alguna forma podía leer su expresión, y la sola mirada de los seis ojos fijos en ella esperaba una explicación.

Pero ni ella misma sabía bien. Se hallaba en la cocina y lo último que recordaba era que estaba por cocinar. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo había pasado? Intentó ponerse de pie pero por más que le exigió a sus piernas, no se movían. Estaba pegada al suelo como si estuviera siendo retenida por un poderoso imán invisible, y continuó insistiendo hasta que comenzó a temblar del esfuerzo.

Pero debía seguir intentando. Era jueves y Asakura llegaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Sucedió algo? –fue lo primero que preguntó Yoh cuando Anna abrió la puerta. Se hubiera contenido una pregunta que calificaba dentro de "entrometida", pero no lo pudo evitar cuando fue recibido por un amasijo de cabello rubio, un semblante lánguido y una chica más escueta de lo normal.

Anna sabía que después de todo no podría afirmar que estaba bien. Momentos antes, se había mirado al espejo y tenía un aspecto tan mortífero que ni con pellizcar sus mejillas había conseguido mejorar.

-¿Estas bien? –el chico se adentró y como de costumbre dejó la bolsa de comida en la mesa, pero esta vez sin dejar de reparar en Anna.

-Es solo un día de los malos –se limitó a contestar. En un intento de no ser el centro de atención y evitando hacer contacto visual con el par de ojos preocupados, la itako tomó las bolsas de inmediato y se alejó hacia la cocina para resguardarse de los pensamientos intranquilos de Yoh. Tal vez se veía peor de lo que suponía, y por eso en la soledad de la cocina volvió a pellizcarse el rostro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? –preguntó él desde la sala. Aunque muy tímidamente, se estaba ofreciendo en limpiar los trastos o incluso cocinar.

-No. Deberías irte. Habrá una tormenta pronto –fue la respuesta fulminante. Yoh recibió el rechazo no muy convencido de que dejarla sola fuera lo correcto, pero era verdad que en su caminata a la casita lo había acompañado cierta ventisca helada, la misma que ahora comenzaba a golpear las ventanas y a empujar insistentemente los muros finos. Tenía que admitir que lo mejor sería marcharse antes que se desatara lo peor. Sí que su visita había sido corta, pero además la itako no parecía de humor para una charla o de siquiera soportar su presencia en su casa.

-Asakura, saluda a tu abuela de mi parte –le pidió. –Y gracias por los comestibles de hoy –dijo a modo de despedida. Hablándole de espaldas mientras lo dejaba marchar por su cuenta, se puso a buscar algo en los cajones de un mueble.

-Lo intentaré –aseguró él con cierta pena, porque últimamente era difícil encontrar a Kino en un momento de lucidez. –Y no es nada. Nos vemos luego.

Esa debía ser su despedida, al menos ese día. Yoh Asakura saludaría y continuaría su camino hasta la casa de la abuela. Pero algo sucedió antes que eso. Cuando Anna abrió el cajón donde guardaba algunas píldoras para su dolor de cabeza, no se esperaba que el muchacho detrás de ella reaccionara al ver los frascos de medicamentos.

Yoh quedó inmóvil, con el aliento recogido en el interior de su pecho los varios minutos de silencio que siguieron. Anna tardó un largo momento en moverse, sólo el sonido del viento alborotado en el exterior dominó el ambiente, y cerró el cajón con lentitud y casi imperceptible de no ser por el "clunk" que hizo éste al quedar perfectamente acoplado en su lugar. No fue capaz de enfrentarse a Yoh Asakura después de que esa serie de imágenes recorrieran su cabeza con la misma velocidad de la electricidad al propagarse por la tierra.

Sentía al joven quieto en su lugar, y avergonzado, como un niño que cometió una travesura y luego es descubierto. No podía pretender lo que acababa de suceder no había sido real.

-Lo viste, ¿verdad? –preguntó con voz pausada, cuando el nudo de su garganta cedió un poco. La cabeza de Anna se movió en silencio, afirmativamente.

-No quise…

-Está bien. No es tu culpa.

Permaneció congelada, con la mirada vacía puesta en la pared pero la memoria ajena todavía viva en su mente. Su mano que acogía un sinnúmero de píldoras se acercaba a su rostro. Luego, el techo de un hospital, brillando intensamente con la luz del día. Solo podía sentir tristeza, y una clase de sentimiento que Anna desconocía, pero si tuviera que ponerle un nombre sería una profunda frustración, ira… Odio a sí mismo, y finalmente el sentimiento que acompañaría a un soldado blandiendo una bandera blanca de derrota.

Era demasiado doloroso.

.

.

* * *

Fueron muchos meses sin poder trabajar correctamente en mi historia. Cuando pensé que finalmente tenía un ritmo sostenido, la universidad me dio de lo mejor que tenía (sonidos de llanto y caos mental).

¡Espero ser más constante a partir de ahora! PERDON! Pero gracias por los reviews! Apenas estamos en el capítulo 7, queda mucho por escribir y leer! Originalmente este capítulo era más largo pero decidí cortarlo en dos para no seguir alargando mi sufrimiento. La próxima parte estará muy pronto xoxoxo


	8. No pienses en eso

Capítulo 8. No pienses en eso

A veces se imaginaba su mente como un vaso. Conforme recibía a los visitantes que le pedían sus consejos como médium que era, el vaso se llenaba con gotitas de agua, representando los pensamientos y sentimientos ajenos que de a poco iban ganando lugar dentro de ella. Cuando el vaso rebozaba, el líquido debía caer a algún lado, debía drenar de su mente. Así fue como obtuvo un conjunto de demonios a su servicio.

Yoh Asakura todavía aguardaba detrás de la itako, sin saber qué hacer. Se había olvidado que había recibido una orden bastante estricta de irse de allí, pero simplemente no podía moverse. Sintió que debía explicarle a Anna lo que acababa de ver, pero le faltaba valor para hacerlo. Por eso no hizo amague en marcharse, pero tampoco en decir siquiera una palabra, y dejó que lo consumiera el nerviosismo y la culpa, porque parecía que la visión de ese fatídico recuerdo había tenido una efecto atroz en ella. Todavía estaba de espaldas, y se encogía como si estuviera atravesando una pesadilla.

Anna no podía decir que estaba contenta de saber finalmente la razón de por qué el Asakura era impenetrable a los deseos oscuros de los demonios que la rodeaban. Lo que había encontrado detrás de lo que pensaba que era un poder singular, no era otra cosa que….Impensable. Los onis no podrían prestarle su veneno porque él mismo se detestaba al punto de creer que este mundo ya no lo necesitaba. Detrás de su semblante lánguido, había más tristeza que la que un cuerpo humano podía sostener, y más remordimientos de los que en realidad debía cargar.

Apenas pudo controlar un fuerte mareo, asiéndose de la cajonera hasta que varios de sus dedos tronaron. El interior de su cabeza se estaba convirtiendo en un torbellino que comenzaba a ganar fuerzas. Sabía lo que podía significar eso.

-Debes irte –ordenó nuevamente, en cuanto pudo hablar.

El esfuerzo que hacía Anna para mantenerse estable era demasiado notorio y ya tenía en alerta a Yoh. Por eso le tomó sólo un pequeño momento en decidir que no le podría importar menos la tormenta, o su madre que protestaría si él no llegaba a la casa. Su prioridad fueron las rodillas de Anna que en un segundo comenzaron a acercarse al suelo y su cuerpo finalmente se doblaba en dos, vencida y entregada a la gravedad.

Se abalanzó hacia ella para tomarla antes de que recibiera un golpe que seguro lamentaría luego, y cuando todo su peso se apoyó sobre él, no tuvo opción que buscar soporte en el piso también. No pudo sostenerla por mucho pero al menos había aliviado su aterrizaje.

Cuando la tuvo cerca, descubrió que respiraba entrecortada y gemía dolorosamente, como si tratara de contener algo en su interior. Esto no podía ser normal, no podía estar bien, pero ¿cómo llamaría a un médico? Y aun así… ¿un médico normal podría hacer algo? Podía estar equivocado o deseaba estarlo, pero ya hace tiempo había sido testigo de la fragilidad en la salud de Anna, y sospechaba que sería por la maldición que había mencionado su abuela.

-Vete –repitió ella jadeando contra su hombro. –Vete, ponte a salvo.

Yoh tragó saliva, confundido.

-¿"A salvo"…?

-Rápido –lo tomó las solapas de su abrigo para empujarlo, pero Yoh no tuvo el valor para soltarla.

-Espera…no puedo dejarte así –replicó, tratando de razonar con ella. –Dime qué puedo hacer – Anna actuaba como si el peligro fuera inminente pero tardó un poco en darse cuenta a qué se refería, y entonces palideció tanto como ella. -¿Es un oni? ¿Estás por…?

Si era verdad y un oni estaba por aparecer, Anna tenía razón y el panorama no se veía nada bueno, pero no podía escapar de ahí como si nada y dejarla en ese estado. Pero incluso si lo intentaba ¿era posible escapar de un oni? Sonaba demasiado irreal. Un oni era demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte; un arma letal que sólo obedecía a una sola persona, y esa persona parecía que estaba a punto de perecer del dolor.

 _"Vete, vete, vete"_ repetía Anna en su cabeza, porque ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar. El vaso estaba por desbordar, y para mala suerte del Asakura, él había sido la gota que hacía falta.

La puerta de entrada se abrió con una correntada de viento silbante y una marea de partículas de nieve llegó hasta ellos, salpicándolos con violencia. Yoh, por instinto, se protegió arrimándose a Anna, y cuando sintió el viento disminuir, vio que por detrás de la cortina de nieve apareció la silueta horrorífica de un oni, ocupando toda la entrada con su bestial corpulencia.

Se encontró con esa vista sintiéndose ajeno al frío golpeándole el rostro, a la nieve acumulándose en su ropa, a la fuerza que hacían sus brazos para que Anna no se desparramara por el suelo. En su mente en blanco solo hubo lugar para un miedo paralizante, haciéndole olvidar que podía parpadear, respirar y pensar correctamente.

Sabía que era la presencia de un oni lograba en una persona una clase de terror incomprensible, que a pesar de no sentirlo precisamente, Anna se lo había explicado. Pero lo que experimentaba ahora era el pánico de saber que iba a tener una muerte dolorosa allí mismo, porque no creía que el oni estuviera ahí en plan amigable.

Estuvo preparándose para cuando avanzara sobre él, sudando del espanto en la espera de una ofensiva que sucedería de un momento a otro. Pero advirtió que la bestia los contemplaba desde su distancia, gimiendo al igual que Anna, como si estuviera sufriendo en su interior, y escuchó con consternación el eco de pequeños quejidos que inundaba la sala.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Yoh, confundido. -¿Qué les duele…?

No se esperaba que uno de los presentes le contestara. Mucho menos el recién llegado.

-Ma…má –Yoh abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por la voz gutural que salió de la inhumana boca.

-¿Habló?! ¡Anna, el oni puede hablar! –chilló, pero ella no respondió, y se dio cuenta que su agarre se había disuelto y las manos colgaban a sus lados. Desconcertado, descubrió que había perdido el conocimiento.

Su reacción inmediata fue tratar de reanimarla, pero en el momento en que la giró para verle el rostro, el oni habló de nuevo, y esta vez con un grito que hizo vibrar los vidrios de las ventanas.

-¡Mamá! –aulló. Para el horror de Yoh, había decidido a moverse y corrió hacia ellos llegando en solo un par de segundos, segundos en los que Yoh entre despertar a Anna y resguardarse de las garras de medio metro, debió escoger la segunda opción, y levantándola en sus brazos se apartó al tiempo que el oni asestaba un zarpazo contra la pared.

-¡Detente! –le gritó, recordando lo que la itako le había dicho con anterioridad y apelando a lo único que podría salvarlos. – ¿Me comprendes verdad? ¡Por favor detente!

Sin siquiera dar signos de escuchar, el oni se dedicó a perseguirlo alrededor de la salita, dando saltos torpes a causa del tamaño de su cuerpo. Yoh apenas podía cargar con el peso muerto de Anna y la llevaba casi a rastras aferrándola por la cintura, completamente desesperado, su mirada enfocada en el oni, en dónde podría esconderse, y en Anna que ni aun con sus gritos ni con el ruido de su casa en plena destrucción, lograba despertar. La mesa, el sillón y varios adornos volaron hacia los lados y no pasó mucho hasta se encontró nuevamente contra la pared.

No había escapatoria. Se agazapó pegando su espalda al muro tanto que se podría haber adherido a la madera. Acorralado, fue alcanzado rápidamente, y lo siguiente que vio fue una mano alzándose sobre ellos, rozando el techo con la punta de las garras. Solo bastaría dejar caerla para matarlos a ambos. El oni inspiro fuerte, preludio al golpe. No podía hacer nada. Yoh se abrazó a la itako desmayada rogando hasta el último segundo que despertara y los pusiera a salvo, si es que tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. El corazón le salía del pecho y cerró los ojos cuando la sombra del oni los cubrió.

Lo que impidió que esa mano los aplastara como hormigas y se detuviera a una distancia que hacía creer en los milagros, fue el oni pequeño. El que Anna había acogido dentro de la casa. No pudo verlo, porque simplemente salió de algún lado y se abalanzó sobre el rostro del demonio veinte veces más grande que él. El gigante trastabilló confundido, e Yoh no perdió tiempo y tomando a Anna, frenético, se apartó antes que decidiera volver a ir tras ellos.

Observó por un momento la lucha del oni grande por quitarse de encima a la molesta criatura. Había sido estratégico y se había lanzado directo sobre los tres pares de ojos, incapacitándolo de inmediato. Yoh no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y viviendo, y que la pequeña bestia a la que había considerado tan fastidiosa antes, ahora lo había salvado de una muerte horrible.

Pero ¿por qué lo protegería a él? Yoh no tenía ningún tipo de relación con ese bichito. Miró a Anna, dándose cuenta que se había salvado porque en realidad era Anna a quien la criatura intentaba salvar. No sólo los onis la reconocían como única autoridad, también tenían la capacidad de ser leales a ella. Entonces, teniendo en cuenta eso, tal vez había un malentendido…Él era el único blanco en la persecución.

-¡Yo no le hice daño! –le gritó al demonio grande, desde detrás de una mesa tumbada y con la voz temblorosa. -¡Ella ya estaba enferma antes!

Pero por alguna razón el demonio opinaba lo contrario.

-¡TÚ! ¡La lasti…mas! –gimió con una voz espeluznante y articulando con dificultad. Finalmente pudo sacarse al pequeño de encima y lo arrojó contra una estantería, donde quedó enterrado de objetos. Yoh se encontró nuevamente en peligro. Sólo quedaba seguir intentando convencer al oni.

-¡No es así! ¡No intento lastimarla!

-¡Lastimas a mamá! –se acercaba una vez más, esta vez con pasos más tambaleantes. Pero no pudo decir más que eso, porque de pronto se llevó las bestiales manos al rostro, y luego sin más, explotó.

* * *

"Fui sorprendido por la tormenta. Me acogió una familia. Estoy bien. Regreso mañana", decía la nota en su mano. Su hijo había tenido la singular idea de enviarla con un espíritu de la hoja, pero por más que estaba sorprendida por esto, también tenía una poca placentera sensación de angustia.

-Está con ella –le informó a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

 _-¿No se supone que es peligroso para él?_

-Lo es. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Son órdenes, Mikihisa. No te atrevas a interferir tú tampoco.

* * *

Trataba de recordar que día u hora era, pero era tan difícil como si le hubieran dado a resolver un problema matemático al aire. La información que le daban sus sentidos tampoco ayudaba mucho, porque los iba recobrando muy de a poco, sintiendo primero la suavidad de su almohada y luego viendo la luz encendida atravesándole sus parpados. Hasta que lo siguiente que sintió fue cierta presencia a su lado y se sentó de golpe, sorprendida, mirando a su visita con una intriga furiosa. Yoh en cambio, parecía aliviado de verla finalmente despierta.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno! –exclamó, dejando escapar su tensión con un hondo suspiro. Vio a Anna, lívida de la furia, abrir la boca, pero la interrumpió a tiempo, –Espera, espera, espera –le dijo, entendiendo de pronto la mirada de la joven. La situación no era la mejor; Yoh había estado allí, en su habitación, mientras ella dormía. No se le podía ocurrir algo más que lo dejara peor parado. –Déjame explicarte, sólo estaba esperando que despertaras. Te desmayaste de la nada y no sabía-

-¿Qué? –ahora fue turno de ella interrumpirlo, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba acostada o porqué él estaba allí. Sus recuerdos eran tan difusos, que si intentaba ver dentro de su memoria solo vería imágenes borrosas – ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó, exigente.

Sería largo de explicar, y ni siquiera él entendía bien lo que había sucedido. En lugar de intentar relatarle, se le ocurrió que lo mejor era no decir nada, al menos con palabras reales. Cerró los ojos. Calladamente, rememoró todo lo ocurrido para darle a Anna un panorama de lo que se había perdido, y ella extrajo toda la información necesaria con el mismo silencio.

Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos y se encontró con su rostro blanco abatido y desconcertado.

-Un oni se destruyó –dijo en voz alta, tratando de creerlo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia. –Un oni…

Por la reacción de Anna, tuvo la sensación de que eso no había ocurrido antes. Pero de todas formas la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

-¿Es la primera vez?

-Sí –fue la respuesta, después de un rato rememorando una y otra vez el recuerdo del Asakura. Yoh guardó silencio, tan confundido como ella.

-Pero entonces, ¿eso es malo? ¿O bueno?

-No lo sé –dijo Anna, con un respiro. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? El reishi no venía con un manual de instrucciones. No era más que un poder bastante impredecible. Prácticamente tuvo que descubrir cómo funcionaba a lo largo de los años.

-Creo que es bueno –opinó Yoh después de un momento. De pronto parecía entusiasmado. –Eso significa que puedes destruir a los demás, ¿verdad? ¡Podrías intentar destruirlos a todos! Qué tal si… –Yoh se acercó un poco para alinear su mirada con la de la joven – ¿Qué tal si tus poderes desaparecen de esa forma?

Anna lo miró, la incredulidad en persona. ¿Entonces había esperanza para ella? Nunca lo había pensado así, porque estaba segura que su destino junto al reishi ya estaba sellado y nunca se había planteado cómo sería vivir de otra manera. Y por más que quisiera creer en las palabras de Yoh, no tuvo el valor de imaginarse viviendo libre de ese poder.

-Suena estúpido, y aunque fuera cierto, no sé cómo sucedió. No sé por qué ese oni desapareció –refutó Anna. –Si con desear que todos ellos desaparezcan hubiera funcionado desde el principio, no quedaría ninguno en estos momentos. Créeme.

-¿No sabes cómo…? Pero… –el castaño se detuvo en seco.

 _Debe haber sucedido algo inusual que lo haya causado._

En ese punto el Asakura tenía razón. Pero lo único inusual que había ocurrido antes de que el demonio se desvaneciera, fue la jaqueca más horrible que había experimentado nunca. Muchas veces el vaso había rebalsado, pero no con una explosión mental tan dolorosa. Si había un factor diferente a las ocasiones anteriores, no se le ocurría cuál sería.

-Y ¿qué tal si tienen un tiempo determinado de vida? Tal vez a ese oni le llegó su hora de...explotar, ya sabes. Tal vez todos terminen haciéndolo algún día –continuó razonando el castaño. El oni pequeño gruñó desde su escondite en la profundidad del armario de Anna, disconforme por el comentario de Yoh. El joven se disculpó con un ademán, y cuando regresó la vista a la itako, se encontró con un semblante serio y contrariado. Estaba seguro que en su interior le estaba costando creer que podría haber una solución.

-Es que no la hay, Asakura – decretó ella, frotándose la sien. Aunque leve, el dolor de cabeza había regresado. –Ya no pienses en eso, de verdad. Lo que le ocurrió a ese oni fue sólo una eventualidad.

Yoh no lo creyó así. No conocía a muy bien Anna, o a lo que tenía que sobrellevar cada día con los pensamientos de la gente metiéndose en su cabeza, o porqué existía un poder tan terrible como ése para empezar; pero debía haber una explicación razonable para lo que había sucedido horas atrás. No se consideraba la clase de persona que tomaba un problema y buscaba la pieza que lo anulara, pero comenzaba a creer que la joven frente a él podía aspirar a una vida mejor. Ese oni les había dado una pequeña pista, un pequeño trozo de esa pieza que podrían necesitar…

Sin acotar nada más, se puso de pie y fue directo al mueble donde había visto que Anna guardaba sus medicamentos y regresó a la habitación con vaso de agua.

Anna le agradeció después de la breve sorpresa inicial de ver su mano extendiéndole la pastilla, y recibió las cosas con timidez. Nunca se había desmayado frente a un extraño. El mismo extraño que ahora se encargaba de cuidarla. Le dio aún más pena cuando recordó que Yoh se había atrevido a colocarla en su cama también. Sintió su cara arrebatarse un poco, pero Asakura había llegado más lejos que cualquier otro humano jamás, aparte de Kino. Si todavía seguía incluyéndolo en la categoría de "extraño", estaba siendo una ilusa.

Miró la pastilla en su mano, recordando de pronto lo que había sucedido antes del episodio del oni irrumpiendo en el interior de la casa. El recuerdo que Yoh había tenido al ver las pastillas.

El castaño se percató lo que pasaba en ese momento, cuando vio que Anna le dedicaba su mirada a la píldora en su mano más tiempo del necesario. No era necesario tener reishi para saber lo ella estaba pensando.

-De seguro tienes muchas preguntas en mente. Es mi turno de responderte.

La itako volvió a verlo. Yoh sonreía con calma.

-Después de todo, has estado haciendo lo mismo conmigo ¿no? Respondiendo mis preguntas sin que yo llegue a hacértelas.

Aspiró hondo, conteniendo todo en su pecho por última vez, antes de dejarlo salir.

-Si te preguntas por qué lo hice, es porque sentí que tenía que hacerlo. Si te preguntas como me siento ahora,… – Yoh se encogió de hombros. –…puedo vivir con esto. Y si te preguntas que haré luego, si lo intentaré de nuevo…

Anna hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener su expresión neutra y no dejar salir algo que se sentía muy parecido a la angustia.

-No lo sé –finalizó él. –Entonces, ahora sabes mi secreto.

Anna asintió, asegurándole en su mutismo que nadie sabría jamás lo que Yoh le confiaba. Estaba avergonzada de descubrir algo que no tendría que haber visto y prometerle tener esa información a resguardo, era lo menos que podía hacer. Si no tuviera el reishi, se habría ahorrado de haber invadido algo tan personal, y él no habría tenido que darle las explicaciones que seguro había evitado decir a toda costa hasta ese momento. Estaba tan arrepentida que no podía levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos, e Yoh debió ver su lucha interna por mantener la calma, porque se adelantó para decir;

-Por favor no pienses en eso.

Anna afirmó con la cabeza nuevamente.

Con todo el incidente del oni, Anna había descansado en cierta forma, pero él había tenido que velar por ella y ahora apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Miró las agujas del reloj junto a Anna y descubrió que ya casi serían las cinco de la mañana. Todavía no amanecería, y le faltaría mucha luz para emprender el camino a la casa de su abuela. Yoh pensaba en qué debía hacer a continuación.

-Puedes dormir en el sofá –le dijo Anna. –Si quieres –agregó.

Yoh sonrió.

-Me iré por la mañana –decidió. Ya lo había hecho antes.

* * *

Lamentaba haber rechazado la taza de té de Anna. En verdad que sí. Pero no quería quedarse con ella demasiado tiempo. No le incomodaba su compañía, de alguna forma se había vuelto más fácil relacionarse con ella. Tampoco estar a merced de sus poderes era el mayor problema en ese momento, si bien podía ser algo intimidante.

La principal razón era porque Anna había logrado destapar -en contra de su voluntad, lo sabía bien- lo único que no estaba listo para admitir él mismo.

¿Cómo la enfrentaría la siguiente ocasión ahora que ella sabía ese detalle sobre él? Esperaba que con poner todas sus energías en pretender una actitud casual fuera suficiente, porque no se le ocurría otra forma. El incidente en Tokio había sido demasiado reciente, tanto que aún tenía molestias en la garganta al comer, pero había logrado desplazarlo de sus pensamientos al mantenerse ocupado con los recados para su madre y para la itako. Y ahora el que Anna lo sacara a la luz no lo ponía precisamente feliz.

Ahora realmente anhelaba una taza de algo caliente. Ya llevaba la mitad del camino, pero la segunda parte era la más tediosa. A pesar de que ya estaba en una zona más poblada, lo único que tenía a la vista era unas pocas casas semi revestidas de nieve y unos pocos pobladores tratando de quitar la capa extra en las aceras.

Antes que se diera cuenta ya tenía la casa de su abuela a la vista. Observó a medida que se acercaba, que también tenía bastante nieve en el tejado y montículos desordenados aquí y allá. Parecía que mientras él era atacado por el oni, la tormenta también había atacado al pueblo. Se recordó a si mismo que según su nota, había pasado la noche en otra casa y no en el nido de demonios de la itako, por si su madre llegaba a preguntarle. Eso de tejer mentiras comenzaba a molestarle, pero todo sea por mantener la tranquilidad de la mujer que ya estaba bastante ocupada con su abuela Kino...

Había un vehículo blanco en la entrada de la casa. Cuando identificó una ambulancia, el corazón le dio un vuelco, y corrió los metros restantes.

-¿Que sucedió? –preguntó, encontrando a su madre afuera. Un hombre de bata blanca se despedía de ella subiéndose al coche.

Los ojos oscuros de su madre lo miraron con pesadez.

-Está en su recta final –declaró ella con un suspiro.

No hacía falta aclarar a quien se refería.

* * *

Se sirvió un poco de té y se sentó en la mesa de la sala. Todo estaba en su sitio, pero de alguna forma se sentía diferente. Probablemente sería porque Yoh había ordenado el desastre que había hecho el oni, y cada mueble y adorno parecía acomodado a la perfección, pero para el ojo de Anna -acostumbrado a ver esos objetos todos los días-, estaban fuera de lugar por algunos milímetros.

Sostenía la taza en sus manos, así como una colección de cosas en qué ocuparse, como por ejemplo las reparaciones que necesitaba su vieja casa, que apenas había sobrevivido de pie a las múltiples tormentas de la época. No tenía problemas con el dinero, pero sí en conseguir a alguien que no tuviera miedo de acercarse allí. Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa, pensando. También necesitaba un futon nuevo, y los utensilios de cocina habían comenzado a herrumbrarse; todo en esa casa estaba envejeciendo a falta de un buen mantenimiento. Al mudarse allí no lo había previsto, y ahora el techo que le daba cobijo amenazaba con caérsele encima.

No menos importante que eso, también pensó en que no era para nada usual perder el conocimiento y destruir un oni en el mismo día. Definitivamente no era parte de su agenda un suceso así. Tal vez la parte de la jaqueca y las marcas en su piel podía aceptarlas como de rutina, pero no que un oni se auto-inmolara en su sala.

Y la tercera parte de sus pensamientos estaba ocupada por Yoh Asakura. "No pienses en eso"; le había dicho. Pero ¿cómo no hacerlo?, si la visión había colisionado contra ella como un muro y todavía sentía el dolor del golpe. "No pienses en eso"; le había dicho, cortando cualquier palabra que Anna pudiera decirle al respecto. Cualquier comentario para ¿darle ánimos? ¿Qué correspondía decir en una situación así? No conocía al Asakura en absoluto, pero la expresión de tristeza crónica que trataba de hacer pasar por timidez se había vuelto algo inquietante. Decía que no sabía si lo intentaría de nuevo, y eso era como decir que se encontraba al pie del abismo esperando la más mínima señal… y como única conocedora de su secreto, la atareaba pensarlo, pero se había vuelto responsabilidad de ella impedirlo.

¿Cómo podría decirle que no dé el paso al vacío?

Tal vez por eso le había dicho "no pienses en eso". Sabría que no había necesidad de intentar hacer cambiar su opinión.

Bebió un sorbo de té, tratando de ignorar unas súbitas náuseas que no sabía si las había causado la jaqueca o el Asakura. Pero no había comido nada en horas, ¿por qué sentía que no podría aguantar nada en su estómago? Dejó la taza a un lado porque no quería sentirse aún peor. Su salud y su humor pendían de un hilo, no necesitaba volver a la cama para sentirse convaleciente de nuevo.

Lo mejor sería buscar alguna distracción, así que se puso a coser con la idea en mente de que el asunto del oni, las náuseas y la jaqueca eran pasajeros. ¿El motivo? No se molestaría en pensarlo, sabía que el reishi nunca había sido un compañero piadoso, y el que las exigencias a su cuerpo sean más seguidas sólo eran una forma especial de torturarla, de llevarla al límite.

Se detuvo, pensando un momento. Últimamente era como si su poder intentara liquidar a su huésped ¿podría considerarlo así? Como si le mandara una señal, la cabeza comenzó a pulsarle con insistencia. Anna se llevó una mano a la frente y la presionó con fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó a nadie. O tal vez a lo que residía dentro de ella.

No permitiría que la privara del único entretenimiento que tenía. Concentró su atención de nuevo a su vestido y la aguja. Atravesó la tela y recibió a la aguja del otro lado, y de pronto con un "tac", el hilo se quebró en dos, como si hubiera sido cortado por tijeras invisibles.

No, no quería pensarlo. Pero tuvo la certeza que lo que tenía en frente no eran más que signos que se había dedicado a ignorar. No lo había visto antes; había sido demasiado ciega, pero estaba en el ojo de un huracán que había comenzado a cerrarse sobre ella.

* * *

Tocó puerta sonó con insistencia, y gritó con desesperación llamándola una y otra vez.

-¿Qué haces aq-…? –Anna respondió con enfado por el molesto ruido, pero le bastó un segundo para ver la expresión en el rostro de Yoh y para que sus pensamientos llegaran hasta ella. Un tumulto de palabras caóticas e impacientes la sacudió cuando abrió la puerta, y al instante volvió a cerrarla decidiendo que no necesitaba saber más detalles de los que ya había entendido en ese medio segundo que estuvieron enfrentados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? –murmuró encogiéndose contra el marco. Un dolor bastante real se multiplicaba rápidamente en su cuerpo, desde la garganta hasta el corazón, y cruzó un brazo a través de su torso para contenerlo.

-No mucho –contestó Yoh del otro lado, entre jadeos. No podía ver a Anna, pero el prolongado silencio que siguió a eso, era un claro signo de que la noticia había sumado un peso emocional a la delicada situación física que ya estaba atravesando. Kino estaba muriendo y ella no podría verla nunca más. No era justo. Debía haber alguna manera.

-¿Crees que esta noche estarás bien? –le preguntó, maquinando con rapidez la única solución que había encontrado en una brevedad casi instantánea. Anna había estado en total silencio hasta ese momento, y su dolor era entendible, pero la adrenalina que sentía demandaba una respuesta de inmediato. – Kyouyama-san, ¿crees que esta noche te sentirás mejor?

¿De qué diantres hablaba? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa, en un momento como ése? Anna no supo qué contestar porque por primera vez no tenía idea de qué tramaba Yoh Asakura, pero de todas formas él se adelantó.

-Hoy es el último día del festival. Toda la gente estará en un solo lugar. ¿Entiendes?

Podía ser demasiado arriesgado. Infructuoso, alocado. Pero era Yoh quien le garantizaba con firmeza que su plan funcionaría, y Anna apartó esos pensamientos con la fe ciega en que todo saldría bien. Porque un poco de optimismo no había lastimado a nadie nunca.

-…si.

* * *

-¿Yoh?

Llamó a su hijo cuando lo vio caminar a través del pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de su abuela. Keiko lo llamó una vez más, desde el extremo opuesto, para advertirle que lo mejor sería dejar a su abuela tranquila, pero quedó muda ante la mirada fija y resuelta de los ojos café.

-Necesito un momento –le dijo simplemente, con tanta solemnidad que no pudo reaccionar.

Estaba sobre el futon. El respirador junto a ella emitía un sonido muy parecido al oleaje del mar, al trepar por la arena y deslizarse nuevamente el lecho marino. Aparte de eso, el rostro lívido y el cuerpo diminuto no daba señales de vida.

Se inclinó a su lado, tratando de divisar la mujer fuerte que una vez había sido, restándole a las arrugas los mil años de vida que parecían haberse sumado en tan poco tiempo y tratando de recordar las ocasiones cuando recibía sus duros bastonazos por ser más holgazán de lo necesario. Se acercó a su oído para hablarle, para decir lo único que le podía pedir.

-Resiste un poco más, por favor. Ella vendrá esta noche.

.

.

* * *

Llegamos a un punto crítico, por si no lo notaron *se escucha un yaay a lo lejos* No tardé mucho con respecto al capítulo anterior, al menos cumplí esa parte! Gracias por los reviews! Quería aclarar una pequeñez: el demonio que apareció en la puerta (y luego muere) no es "recién formado", es uno de los que Anna tenía antes. No estaba segura si se había entendido (lloro)

Saludos y corazones!


End file.
